If We Ever Meet Again
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: It would seem that dying for the gods wasn't enough for Jason Grace, now mortal, along with Reyna, they have to face being pawns of the gods again, while dealing with Hera's anger and games. May the fates help them through the ups and the downs. The Past can come back to haunt you... Companion to Death Brought Us Together Again
1. If We Ever Meet Again

**Okay, so this was dreamed up by my mind a while back, shortly after posting Death Brought Us Together Again, and I got started on it today, hmm, I think this is the easiest thing I've finished since DBUTA because everything else has been hard to finish, so this is basically going to be snapshots of Jason and Reyna after re-birth, and Sarah and Luke will be there of course, I couldn't leave them up, but this is purely Jeyna... but their under different names... it's still counts right...? If not I'm throwing in memories!**

**I don't own the characters, I never have any ambition to either, I couldn't handle it.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again**

* * *

Jase's Point of View:

I automatically scowled as I followed my older brother through the crowds of High School, we'd just moved to New York from California, and I wasn't happy with having to move so far away from the beach I loved, and move to a different Time-Zone, Lucas took to it like a bird to flying, I was more reluctant, but I was given no choice.

"I don't like New York." I grumbled as Lucas tried to find our way through the school, he slapped my arm.

"Try to be cheerful, what happened to the kid who laughed when he fell from the tree. Plaster on that smile that all the girls fell for back home and try to look happy." Lucas chided, I hated it, but I plastered on my most charming smile, the one I usually wore when I finished surfing and was flirting with girls on the beach with my hair plastered to my head. Lucas called it my 'Prince Charming' smile and said any girl would fall for me when I smiled, but I never liked the girls I talked to, sure, I'd kissed a few, but they didn't feel right... like I was waiting for someone.

"Happy?" I deadpanned with the smile still on my face, Lucas grinned at me easily.

"Thrilled." He countered, I rolled my eyes.

"The office is probably this way." I said pointing down a hall, a red head passing by managed to duck under my arm but her companion, a small, dark brunette crashed right into my arm and rebounded.

"Watch where you're pointing!" She exclaimed as her books crashed to the ground.

"Walk much?" I snapped back, she gave me a sarcastic smile and we both crouched down to gather up her things, I picked up her history, science and english books and I was just passing them to her when our eyes met for the first time, her obsideon eyes gazed back, a hint of familiarity and suspicion resided in there for the second we locked gazes.

"Thanks, I suppose." She grumbled reluctantly.

"You're welcome, I suppose." I mocked, she leveled a glare at me that almost scared me, then she allowed a grudging smile.

"Not bad, for an amature." She taunted, it was my turn to glare at her, although it was only half-hearted, finally a girl with spunk.

"Jase Evans." I introduced myself as I placed her books on her pile.

"Riley Benson." She replied, I snatched her second to bottom book from the pile before pushing myself up and giving her a hand up, she collected the rest of her books and I took the oppotunity to slip the book in my backpack.

"Come on Riley, we've got to get you to the office." The red head interviened.

"Oh, you're going to the office? You know where it is, we've just transferred from California." Lucas said, the girl smiled at him. "Sure, follow me, Riley just moved here from Mexico." She said, I looked at Riley and noticed the olive tone of her skin, she saw me looking and smirked at me as the older girl led me and Lucas down the hall. I found myself walking next to Riley.

"I pegged you as a pretty boy." Riley said smugly as we walked.

"I never pegged you as someone who would read..." I snatched another book from her pile and read the title aloud. "_Growing Into Your Body_. I found myself blushing as I placed the book back. "You can keep that." I muttered embarressed, Riley ducked her head slightly.

"Mom..." She offered as an excuse, I nodded and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "So, you play pokemon?" She asked, it took me a second to realise she'd noticed the pokemon card pack sticking out my pocket, I'd hoped no one would notice I had grabbed all my lucky cards.

"Yeah..." I admitted bashfully, hardly anybody from California played with Pokemon anymore.

"So, which one's your favourite?" Riley asked warmly, I think this was the nicest sentence she'd said to me in the three minutes we've known each other.

"Red, hands down." I scoffed, wasn't it obvious, Riley gave me an almost-friendly smirk.

"Boys, typical the main guy would be their favourite." She scoffed in reply.

"Who's your favourite then?" I taunted, Riley flashed me a smile.

"Wasn't it obvious, Lyra." Riley taunted playfully, I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Girls, typical the main girl would be their favourite." I mocked, Riley shifted her books to one arm and used her free arm to shove me away from her, I retaliated by returning the favour, making her laugh slightly. We weren't paying attention where we were going and I ended walkiing into Lucas's back while Riley walked into the redheads and we both took a tumble.

"I swear you're bad luck, I hardly ever fall down and I've fallen twice because I'm standing next to you." Riley exclaimed, there was a teasing tone to her voice.

"It's okay to be falling in love with me." I teased, Riley flashed me another sarcastic smile as we began picking up her books again, I made sure avoid that growing book and picked up her math, english and geography books before handing them to her.

"I think I'll give that a miss..." Riley said cheekily. "Now hand me back my Italian book back." Riley instructed, I tried playing the innocent look.

"What Italian book?" I asked sweetly, she leaned forward until our lips were touching.

"The one you stole from my pile, I'm not one of those Californian girls who don't notice anything. Hand. It. Over." Riley ordered in a sweet, but deadly tone, she even wore a sweet smile, I reluctantly pulled off my bag and took the book out before handing it to her. "Thank you, try that again and I will maim you in a place you wouldn't want to be maimed." Riley said, smile and sweet voice still in place. I shuddered and we both got up.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" I sighed.

"Not on your life pretty boy, I don't do pity dates." Riley said, I rolled my eyes.

"Does everything about me screamy pretty boy?" I exclaimed, Riley cocked her head to the side for a second.

"If you grew your hair out it might not so much..." She mused, Lucas cut into our banter by putting a firm hand on my shoulder, I looked up at my older brother's face and his expression said: 'drop it'.

"Thank you so much Sierra, I'll make sure Riley gets to her first class on time, Jase, too." Lucas said warmly, Sierra gave him a flirty grin before heading off to wherever she had to be, Lucas then turned a stern gaze on both of us, I averted my gaze and noticed Riley doing the same awkwardly.

"So..." I said nervously, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Deep breath, take the plunge?" Riley offered, I nodded, best way to do it.

"Promise me you two will try to get along for five minutes?" Lucas pleaded, I shared a look with Riley and I noticed the pack of cards sticking out of her pocket.

"Spar?" I offered, she gave a determined nod.

"You're going down pretty boy." She whispered to me as Lucas opened the door for us, I groaned as she passed me and smirked but I followed her in anyway.

"We'll see who's going down..." I taunted, then I realised I didn't have a witty name for her, and she knew it as she looked over her shoulder to smirk at me. "I'm gonna make up a witty name one of these days." I grumbled as we entered the receptionists office, she bumped her shoulder with mine and smiled.

"One day pretty boy." Riley assured me sweetly. "Just not gonna happen soon." Riley added with a small laugh, we took seats across from each other as Lucas confirmed the names.

"Lets just play." I said, we locked gazes and I smirked as we began playing. That wasn't the last time I lost a game to Riley Benson, but it was the best game I ever lost.

* * *

**So, to clarify, Luke is now Lucas(Didn't mess the name much) and Jason is Jase(Again, not so much), Sarah is Sierra... she's my character, I think that's allowed, but Reyna... I like the name Riley... it's got her first three letters, that's okay, right? Okay, so this is the first of many, submit suggestions for any scenes you might want to see... I think I might go in order of which happened first... yeah, lets go with that!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, I needed a smile after the oneshot I posted earlier, this was originally a oneshot, then the idea of snippits came to me... so, I'll try to update often, hopefully I get inspired. *Hopeful smile*.**

**To peace, love and FLOODING THE JEYNA SECTION!**


	2. Sleep Is Good For You!

**I didn't think this was going to be so well liked, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited and just over-all loved it, I have more chapters to come! I wrote 3 this morning and am in the middle of writing a fourth. Be happy! Yeah, so this is set in Riley's aunt's house and you get to meet more of Riley's family, her Aunt Julia. For some reason I didn't write Lucas into this... sad face... And I just realised he's not in the next three chapters... dam.**

**Oh well, we came for Jase and Riley and here they are, although Riley just wants to sleep. Good idea.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... I own Julia and Sierra.**

* * *

Riley's Point of View:

I stifled a yawn as I flopped down on the living room sofa, it was too early to be awake, but my cousin Sierra had come barging into my room like a hurricane and woke me up with her squealing, apparently Lucas had called her up this morning and asked her out on a date, then she demanded my help with picking an outfit for her date, apparently they were for a walk in the park. After helping her choose a floral skirt and a yellow blouse I had migrated downstairs and I was now attempting to get some sleep on the sofa, why my parents sent me to live with Sierra was beyond me, but in the six weeks I'd been here I wondered what their motives were, and this wasn't the first time. I ignored the sound of the doorbell ringing, and aunt Julia went to answer it, I could feel her sympathetic gaze on my back, she knew what Sierra was like and I'd heard her laughing at my misfortune.

"Hello Jase, Riley, Jase is here." Aunt Julia called, I turned over and attempted to snuggle into the sofa.

"Tell him I'm sleeping." I called back, Aunt Julia let out a warm laugh.

"Come in Jase, she's attempting to go back to sleep." Aunt Julia said. "But you can stick around until she chooses to wake up." Aunt Julia offered.

"Thank you Mrs Colson. I'll wait for Riley to wake up." Jase replied, I heard him enter the house and Aunt Julia close the door.

"She's in the living room, go and see if you can coax her up." Aunt Julia said kindly, I sensed Jase enter the living room and continued to try and go back to sleep.

"Are you gonna lie on the sofa all day when you could stare at this face?" Jase asked, I snorted none-too-quietly.

"Please pretty boy, I've got better things to do than stare at your ugly mug all day." I scoffed as I snuggled closer into the sofa and threw the blanket on the back over me, I was going to sleep even if it killed me.

"Riley, you've wounded me, I-I see the light, Grandma, is that you?" Jase said, rasping his voice for effect.

"Drama queen." I teased as I felt myself getting sleepy again, ah, bliss.

"You better not be going back to sleep Benson..." Jase warned.

"Tough luck Evans." I countered as I came to the drop that would put me to sleep, I yawned one last time and succumbed to the bliss that was sleep. Suddenly my eyes snapped open as a huge weight jumped on me and knocked the wind out of me.

"Now are you going to go to sleep?" Jase asked teasingly from above.

"You're sitting on me. Get off." I grumbled, I could feel Jase grinning.

"I don't think so..." Jase countered, I rolled my eyes. "Not until you decide to get up so we can play pokemon." Jase added, I huffed, there went my day of sleep, he wasn't going to let me go back to sleep.

"I'm up, now get off me." I huffed, Jase's face appeared in my eyesight and I glared at him, which made him grin.

"Okay, you're awake!" He chirped happily, I felt him get off of me and I turned over and sat up grumpily.

"Happy?" I grumbled, drawing my knees up.

"Overjoyed." Jase teased as he joined me on the sofa.

"I will never understand how _you_ became my bestfriend." I said gesturing to Jase's whole face and body. Jase grinned at me.

"It was my charming good looks that earned me your attention, but my perfect personality that made me your best friend." Jase said, lowering his voice to make him sound sophisticated, I faked a gasp and widened my eyes.

"My best friend is charming and amazingly awesome? Where is he?" I gushed, Jase pulled a face and we both lost it to laughter.

"Thank you Jase. I was beginning to believe she'd gone and died." Aunt Julia said as she stuck her head in from the kitchen, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs Colson, she wouldn't stay asleep when she's got this face to look at." Jase joked, I fought my way over the blanket to hold Jase's face in both of mine and looked at him seriously, then I pushed it away.

"I don't get it, what's so good about your face?" I teased, Jase laughed and I joined.

"I will never understand you two." Sierra remarked as she entered the living room, her cherry red hair had been straightened and she wore the skirt and blouse with wedges, her hazel eyes shone with excitement.

"We'll never understand you." I retorted, Sierra rolled her eyes.

"How do I look?" She asked, I sighed.

"Fine Sierra. You look fine." I assured her.

"I need a male's opinion." She exclaimed and looked at Jase.

"Not my type..." Jase said seriously, Sierra pulled a face. "But Lucas will love it." Jase assured her with two thumbs up. Sierra breathed a sigh of relief and took a delicate seat on the chair.

"Now please tell me you are not wearing that all day." Sierra deadpanned, I looked down at my green t-shirt-and-bottoms combo that was my pyjamas, that had little monkeys doing circus tricks on them.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked hurt, Sierra groaned.

"Stay here Jase, I have to go and sort out my cousin..." Sierra sighed, she got up and walked over to me before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room. I made a final eye-contact with Jase. '_Help me!_' I mouthed, he smirked at me. '_I'll take good care of your cd's_' he mouthed back.

* * *

***Sigh* Best friends... BlackSCrazy demanded I update, and I thought it sounded like a good idea... I might update again today... MIGHT! I also want to update TROD, and add to the Jeyna section, on some better news... JEYNA HAS 247 stories, JASPER HAS 246! YES! *Epic happy dance* I had to tell you, I'm an epic high, and listening to I'm A Believer by Smash Mouth, it just came on my playlist XD.**

**Okay, bye guys, I have to get back to Truth or Dare.**

**Thalia out! XD**


	3. Things Will Get Better Eventually

**Hey guys, I'm back with a second chaper! BlackSCrazy demanded it, so here it is, I told you, that I would be a very good updater! For this story... I have more chapters written, some of them are like 20 chapters advanced, or something of the sort, I just feel inspired today, and when that happens I have to write, XD, just to tell you, I might not update again tonight, my daddy says I'm not supposed to update after 10.30, so, anything else will be updated tomorrow, daddy's orders. This chapter is sad... aww.**

**I still don't own the characters, I have no ambition to, what I want is dinner. My mammy making that now.**

* * *

Jase's Point of View:

I sighed as the rain pounded the window, the house was absoloutely silent as both my parents were at work and Lucas was at the Colson's house with Sierra, I didn't say anything as I just held Riley closer, she silent tears were soaking me but I didn't complain. I spotted the letter on the coffee table in front of me, it shocked me that someone could do this. Riley had come to my house a hour earlier, she was already crying as she showed me the letter, I let her in and read the letter, now was where we were, a hour later, me just holding her as she cried. I could remember every word of the letter.

_Dear Riley._

_How are things in New York, we would have written to you sooner, but your father and I have been busy, we've been moving house, we've decided to downsize since you'll be in New York._

_Have you settled in well? Made any friends? Found any boys you like? Are they cute?_

_I'm just going to get to the point here Riley, we sent you to your aunt's because we think it's better for you, we're sending her the papers for her to become your legal guardian when they come and after that you become her problem._

_The thing is Riley, we never planned on having children, neither of us liked children, and then you came along, an accident, we kept you, we raised you, so don't get angry at us. Take care of yourself and behave, we didn't raise you to become some ruffian or ragamuffin, you can change your name if you want, it doesn't bother us._

_We hope you have a good life, and we wish you the best, but let's face it Riley, we were never cut out for parenting, but we've raised you to be a good person, so take that into account when you think of us._

_You'll always be in our hearts._

_Mom._

I couldn't believe someone would do that to their own child, abandon them and send them off to family, this was the first letter Riley had recieved from them since she moved to New York three and a half months ago, and they're telling her they never wanted her and that they moved back. To return address to write back to either, that's cruel. Riley's their only child, their only daughter, I suppose that's why she's an only child.

"It's gonna be alright, Riley, it's their loss." I murmured as the rain began subsiding, the clock across the room read 12.30 and I knew my parents wouldn't be back from a few hours, but when Riley stopped crying she was going to be hungry. "They'll realise what they lost one day." I promised, Riley raised her head to look me in the eyes, her dark eyes were filled with hurt and her cheeks were stained with tears, overall she looked a mess.

"Promise me the hurt will stop soon." Riley whispered, I sighed and wrapped my pinky around hers.

"I pinky swear that one day the hurt will go away, it just might not be today. And that's okay, because it's what makes you a stronger person." I said solomnly, Riley nodded. "You hungry?" I offered, Riley shook her head.

"I don't wanna eat yet." She said, I nodded.

"Hug?" I offered, she nodded and I hugged her close to me, everything was going to be okay, she'd make it through this, but I never wanted to meet her parents, I might end up yelling at them for giving up such a special person. Riley deserved better than them and I'm sort of glad they realised that.

"You know, if they hadn't given me up, I never would have met you like I did..." Riley mused quietly.

"Nah, I'd find some other way to steal your books." I scoffed, making Riley laugh a little.

"You would." She agreed, I smiled as we heard the rain go away, and the sun came out, I swore I saw a rainbow on the horizen, things were looking up already.

* * *

**I feel bad for doing that to Riley, but now you know why she's living with her aunt, uncle and cousin... her uncle will be introduced in maybe a few chapters definately after chapter 5. I didn't put Lucas in this one either... aww. But this was just some Jase/Riley fluff, I need to come up with a name for Sierra/Lucas as well, any ideas?**

**Well, this hasn't improved my mood, maybe It'll pass.**

**Bye for now, I have to go to Tesco.**

**Thalia out!**


	4. Our Conversations Are Always Meaningful

**I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK TOMORROW! So, that means, if you guys have been waiting for any of the following; Poems(Lunaii!), WGaRU, IHATS, I promise, I will get started on them tomorrow, promise! This also means I have a lot to work on, expect me to begin flooding your inboxes, but don't worry anyone who loves this story and TROD, they won't be put on Hiatus, I'll keep updating, mostly because this is offically my favourite story I've ever written, mostly because if anyone tries to tell me Jason and Reyna are OOC, I have a valid argument, they grew up with different lives, so their personalities will be different.**

**I have 4 chapters finished that I don't know what to do with, eh, since I've got other work to catch up on I'll update once everyday to keep you up to date and there are more chapters coming, I promise. But this is almost the same conversation my neice and I have everytime I see her. And then some.**

**Again, I don't own the characters, I'm getting a new phone and my laptop back tomorrow, that's all I ever wanted!**

* * *

Riley's Point of View:

I was sitting on the sofa, texting Jase, we'd been doing this for a hour and I was having so much fun.

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, STOP TEXTING!" I looked from my phone to look at Sierra, she looked furious.

"For the love of Cheese?" Jase repeated, Sierra glared at him.

"How are we related?" I asked.

"You two have been texting on the same sofa for over an hour, what is so secret that you can't talk in front of me!?" Sierra exclaimed, I looked over my knees to my best friend.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Jase replied with a grin.

"Hi..." Sierra repeated disbelievingly. "HI!" She yelled, she let out a scream of frustration and stormed out of the room. "I'm going to Lucas's, those two are insane!" Sierra called out to Aunt Julia, I shared an overwhelmed look with Jase before turning back to my phone.

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_Hi._

* * *

**So now you know how crazy I am, and that is almost the exact conversation I have with Piper, she's my neice and she is 4 years old. Yeah...**

**I'd like to dedicate this to I am Kayla daughter of Apollo with a message: WHERE ARE YOU! I MISS YOU!**

**I feel so alone, I have Travis for company.**

**Okay, moping fest over, I'm going to the emo corner.**

**Thalia out!(She feels really bad about the last chapter! DX)**


	5. When The Teacher Is Gone

**I feel like IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena is physic, she ordered me to update, and I agreed, because I didn't feel like procrastinating anymore, but I am not writing ANYTHING else until tomorrow, so, not updates for TROD tonight, maybe. I don't know, I just want my dinner. On the plus side, again MY LAPTOP COMES BACK TOMORROW, so all awaited updates will be worked on tomorrow, I've missed them so much. I'm a huge procrastinator, yet I've felt really productive lately, I think it's this story, you like that right?**

**On a completely different note, I threw in some of the PJO and HoO characters, just because I missed them, I will be throwing in more soon, but I was also talking to I am Bianca daughter of Hades the other day(Was it yesterday?) and she reminded me that she tried for rebirth... I brought her in too! She'll have a MUCH BIGGER role soon, I promise!**

**I still don't own PJO, I want my dinner! Nothing else! -And my phone and laptop! Okay, that's all. And Kayla!**

* * *

Piper's Point of View:

I held open the door for my class to file in, I kept an extra close eye on the two students who tended to cause the most trouble, they often made me smile though, Jase Evans and Riley Benson, those two were absoloute trouble. They reminded me of Jason and Reyna, in looks only, I couldn't imagine them being as cheeky as these two, praetors were supposed to show examples. The class took their seats in the area I set aside away from the ovens and deposited their bags down while waiting for today's assignment.

"Okay class, pair up, today we're going to make cupcakes." I said, the class looked excited and I saw Jase grin at the prospect of cupcakes. "Choose your partners wisely..." I warned, Jase looked at Riley and she nodded. "Okay, go get your ingredients." I said, everyone began rushing off. "Wait, Jase, Riley." I called, they shared a cautious look, looking like the two praetors more than ever.

"Yes Mrs Valdez?" Riley asked cautiously and politely, I noticed Jase mimick her out of the corner of my eye.

"Could you two try to behave this lesson, I don't want to have to send you out..." I warned, Jase's eyes widened, he knew that meant no cupcakes.

"We'll be on our best behaviour Mrs Valdez." Jase promised, I nodded and looked to Riley for her promise.

"Of course Mrs Valdez, we wouldn't dare misbehave." Riley said, I didn't trust either of their words, but I let them go and get their ingredients. I also kept an eye on Brianna Kingsley, she reminded me of a happier Nico, with a dash or Thalia and Percy thrown in. I watched as everyone set about preping their stations and getting to work.

"Class, I have to go and see Mr. Jackson, nobody touch the ovens until I get back." I warned, everyone nodded and I left the room, I headed towards the staff lounge, I knew Percy, Annabeth and Leo had this period free, when I got there I found them.

"Piper, don't you have a class?" Annabeth asked when I rushed over to them, I nodded.

"It's my class." I murmured, they looked at me. "Two of the kids in there remind me so much of them..." I whispered, Leo hugged me to him immediately.

"Nico promised her soul was with him in Elysium." Percy reminded me, I nodded.

"I have someone in my class that just reminds me so badly of Luke, name and all." Annabeth sighed.

"They look exactly like Jason and Reyna!" I exclaimed.

"Names...?" Leo asked.

"Jase and Riley. They couldn't be them though, they act too free spirited." I dismissed.

"Rebirth. It could be them, just their lives have been different." Annabeth suggested.

"This is possible." Percy agreed.

"Then I think I've got another dead person. Brianna Kingsley, she acts like Percy, Thalia and Nico." I said.

"Bianca." Percy said immediately, I hadn't met her but I nodded.

"Congrats Piper, you've got to children of the Big Three and two Romans in your class. Good luck with that." Annabeth said, I scowled.

"So, how free spirited are they?" Leo asked curiously, I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"Enough to have a food fight when I'm gone." I gasped before fleeing the room, I ran all the way back to my classroom to find people laughing as they attempted to clean up the mess of the room. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I exclaimed, everyone automatically pointed to the two people I had my suspicions about, Jase and Riley gave me nervous smiles.

"Sorry?" Riley offered nervously.

"Both of you in the corridor." I ordered, they walked out of the room bashfully, covered in flour and other substances.

"Your fault."

"Yours." They mumbled to each other, I sighed as they left the room, but I couldn't help but smile, I got them back. And another dead person... this was kind of weird. I'd been a demigod for 20 years, I had no trouble with this.

* * *

**Yeah, wow, Piper's got her hands full with teaching Jase, Riley and Brianna, I can only imagine the troubles these three could get up to. Because I'm the author, now, I thought somehow Lucas was going to maybe make an appearance in like the next chapter, turns out he's not going to be there for next chapter, chapter after the next one I think... I'll let you know.**

**You can still suggest scenes, I need ideas people and it's up to you, it's not a full story, just the important parts! As long as they fit into the story.**

**But I have a surprise for you in 2 chapters, if anyone can guess what that scene will be will have the chapter dedicated to them.**


	6. Their Control Over Our Lives

**Okay, this time Charlie demanded to be updated, and just because I can't wait, I'm updating twice tonight, I'll have some new chapters soon, but it's easier to view the documents over the internet, also, I found a couple for Jase and Riley, I feel so epic after that, how do you guys like Jaley? Jasley? I have no idea, so I might up a poll soon. For some reason I feel really productive tonight, and I don't like it. Because I feel restless.**

**Okay, I wrote this earlier, and for reason, it made sense to me, I don't know if it does to anyone else... I'm weird, deal with it.**

**I still don't own anything, but I want chocolate, I have chocolate, HA!**

* * *

Aphrodite's Point of View:

I gazed at all the strings I got to toy with, love lives, people's love lives, mortals, gods, every string in exsistence, I walked over to the two strings I'd been keeping careful track of for the past fifteen years, the two little demigods who's lives I tried to wreck and then tried to make amendments, rebirth was a beautiful thing, I'd been keeping careful track of them both since I deemed it was getting closer for them to meet, it was very lucky I talked to the fates about having them meet on their first first day of High School together, him moving from California and her moving from Mexico just made it that much easier to get them closer, and moving to the same area of New York almost made it a piece of cake... I had plans for those two, but after my last meddling those plans were strictly restricted from harming the other, but I was almost amused with Hera's attempt on her, a mother writing her child a letter explaining how she never wanted her, that was almost pityful, she could sense how much Riley loved her mother, trying to break her spirit wasn't going to work, she may not have been a born Roman in this life, but she still was a warrior from her past life.

"Aphrodite!" Hera barked as she entered the strings chamber, I stood up and met turned to face her carefully. "Do you realise what they are doing?" She hissed to me.

"They're planning to go swimming, I do not see what is wrong with that..." I said carefully.

"Him! and Her!" Hera huffed.

"Hera, they are not Jason Grace and Reyna Arvon any longer, they were reborn as different people, they aren't even demigods anymore, they're mortal." I reminded her, it was the same conversation we had everytime Jase and Riley made plans to do something together, so it was everyday, beginning the day he comforted her.

"He is a born Roman, mortal or not, he is my champion, I will not have him frantronizing with..._ her._" Hera sniffed distainfully.

"Like it or not Hera, she's a born Roman too, and they're best friends. It's not your job to meddle in their lives anymore, he used to be your champion, before he died, for you." I reminded her, making sure she remembered who was at fault for his death, she knew that final hit would kill him, and she encouraged Zeus to deliver it instead of another god coming to their aid.

"It was for the good of mankind." Hera scoffed, waving it off.

"He would have survived, if any other god had delivered a blow... Hera, you killed him and they remet, I won't have you ruining their happiness." I said firmly, Hera gave me a smile full of malice.

"Like you tried to, by pushing him off to your daughter..." Hera reminded me, if she thought I would back down at the reminder she was very much mistaken.

"I know of my mistakes and I am trying to repay them for it, they are going to get the happiness I tried to take away from them when they were demigods." I said, Hera laughed, a rich laugh full of amusement, she was laughing at me.

"You bring me joy, Aphrodite..." Hera mused as she patted my curls. "You're still so naive about the world, and about love, it warms my heart to see such innocence." Hera said kindly, it was mockingly as well, I removed her hand from me and stared her right in the eyes.

"I know what I'm doing with those two, I can handle this, they are going to be happy and I will protect them with my immortal life, even when they're in your domain." I warned her, Hera looked puzzled.

"My domain?" She repeated, confused, I allowed a cheshire smile to adorn my face.

"Marriage of course, Hera, they are going to get married one day." I assured her with a bright smile, I left her standing there shocked as I skipped out of the room happily, now I had to talk to a certain god of the seas so he wouldn't try to drown Jase, although, he's been surfing before, this is just a precaution, and maybe I could work on making them friends with Brianna, a Greek friend wouldn't harm them...

* * *

**Again, it made perfect sense to me, I'm not sure if anyone else felt like punching Hera, but then again, I do everyday, I might do an introduction with the hunters soon, that would be hilarious with their confusion and everyone would be like :O awkward...**

**Meh, I'll work on it tomorrow, new chapters await you, enjoy!**


	7. A Kiss In The Rain

**FINALLY, I will admit, this is my favourite chapter, and I have no shame in admitting that! I have been waiting for this chapter and I feel so happy to be putting this up. So, this is set a year and three and a half months after they both met, and I even got Lucas in this one, overjoyed! I'm just going to dedicate this to everyone on the forum because they all coped with the spoilers, I just didn't tell them the surprise.**

**I don't own anything, I don't want to, so there, don't sue me!**

* * *

Jase's Point of View:

I sighed as I looked up at my ceiling bored, there was nothing to do and I doubted Riley would be up for anything, I noticed the date was the one year annerversary of the date she recieved the letter from her parents, I didn't think today was the day to go and bug her. So, try to imagine my surprise when Lucas called up the stairs.

"Squirt! Riley's here." I shot up into a sitting position, I held my breath for five seconds. "Squirt, if you are asleep I'm sending Riley up!" Lucas warned, my eyes widened. "Okay, that's it!" Lucas yelled up. "Go on up Riley, third door on the right." Lucas said, I heard Riley's footsteps thundering up the stairs and I bolted out of bed, I could not let Riley see my room. I rushed out of my room and managed to slam my door behind me as Riley reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey there stranger, you're up." Riley mused as she walked over to me. I flashed her a nervous smile. "What are you hiding..." She asked suspiciously, I grimaced, of course Riley could see through me. "Tell me or I'll force it out of you..." Riley warned, I shuddered, Riley was violent when she wanted to be.

"My rooms messy." I admitted, Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that..." She said as she pushed past me, I closed my eyes as she opened my door. "Holy Pikachu!" I heard her exclaim. "This isn't a mess, it's a neuclear hazard!" Riley shrieked, I turned around and winced as I faced the challenge head on.

"Hows about we go downstairs to hang out..." I offered, Riley nodded and backed out of my room slowly, we closed the door and headed down the stairs, I took care to make sure Riley was fine, she looked okay, her hair was pulled back into a high, wavy, midnight ponytail, with her side fringe sweeping over her forhead and the ends brushed the nape of her neck. Her obsideon eyes shone with happiness as she looked over and smiled at me, gosh, when did Riley get so beautiful?

"Do I have something on my face? You're staring at me..." Riley informed me, I found myself blushing as I looked away.

"No, I was just seeing if you were okay..." I mumbled lamely, Riley sighed.

"As well as I could be, given the date." Riley muttered, I tried to give her a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"You want some ice-cream?" I offered, Riley made an attempted smile as well, hers came out better than mine.

"Sure, ice-cream sounds good right now." Riley said, I led her to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of toffee ice cream out of the freezer, then I grabbed two large spoons for us and we sat across from each other at the kitchen table, we stabbed our spoons into the ice cream with a couple of laughs as we had to wrench them out again. After a while the ice cream had softened, so it was easier to eat.

"Where did my brother go?" I asked when I realised we had been downstairs for a while and Lucas wasn't around.

"Probably to see Sierra..." Riley suggested, I laughed.

"There's no probably about it." I countered, Riley laughed and I took the time to appreciate her beauty, when she become the most important person in my life?

"You're staring again, seriously, what is wrong with my face?" Riley exclaimed, I blushed again.

"Nothing, is there something with mine?" I asked nervously, Riley seemed to ponder it as she stuck her spoon in her mouth, she let go of the handle to cup both my cheeks in her hands.

"Eh... your hair's grown out nicely, so you don't have that pretty boy anymore, so, your good." Riley mumbled as she released my face, but with the spoon in her mouth it came out rather weird sounding, I just guessed she said this, but I knew Riley, she probably said: "It's your face, what isn't wrong with it pretty boy." I'm just going to favour my interpratation because it sounds nicer.

"So, what should we do after the ice cream is finished?" I asked, Riley took the spoon from her mouth and pondered this.

"We should probably get more." She decided after a few seconds, her spoon, on the other hand, was pointing at me, leaving no room for mistaking what she meant when she said 'we'.

"I'll get out another tub when we've finished this one." I agreed, Riley beamed and made another spoonful.

"You're learning." She teased, I pulled a face and made my own spoonful of ice cream, we sat in a comfortable silence as we ate and I basked in my best friend's happiness.

"What should do now?" I asked when we finished up the tub, Riley raised an eyebrow and pointed to me then the empty tub, then the freezer with her spoon. "How did I forget that?" I sighed jokingly, making Riley laugh again. I walked over to the freezer and leaned over so I could search through the desserts compartment for more of the toffee ice cream, then I had to bite back a curse as I stood up and closed the freezer.

"Something wrong?" Riley asked as she left the table to stand behind me.

"We're out of toffee ice cream." I said apologetically, Riley placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, why are you worried, I think we filled up on enough ice cream anyway." Riley said brightly.

"Yeah, come on, let's go and watch TV." I suggested, Riley nodded and I laced an arm around her waist as I led her to the living room.

"What are we watching?" Riley asked, we sat down on the sofa and I switched on the TV, there was a movie starting, a Rom-Com.

"This looks good." I suggested, Riley nodded and we began watching it, a little while later I learned why it was a bad idea to watch a Rom-Com with your best friend who you had to notice was female sitting right next to you. It made me very uncomfortable and I kept trying to get comfortable without alerting Riley, but she eventually noticed, because she finally paused the movie and turned to me.

"Is something wrong, because you keep shifting." Riley asked, I gave her a nervous smile, I suddenly felt very self concious with her eyes on me. "You can talk to me, is the movie boring?" Riley asked, trying to help, my eyes flickered to the screen, where the two main characters were locked in their first kiss, then my eyes flickered back to Riley's concerned face, my mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"It's not the movie." I croaked, Riley's eyebrows furrowed disbelieving.

"Then what is it?" Riley asked bluntly, I took a deep breath as Riley placed a hand on my forarm to help. "You can talk to me, whatever it is, you can tell me." Riley promised, I sighed and let my eyes wonder to the screen, neither of us talked for a few minutes while I tried to gather my thoughts. "It must be nice to have a first kiss in the rain..." Riley mused, I took the time to notice that it was raining in the movie.

"You've never been kissed in the rain?" I asked disbelieving, Riley nodded silently, but her wistful look said it all. "Oh, yeah, Mexico, hardly any rain..." I remembered, Riley nodded again, I wondered how she could amend this, I looked outside, it was sunny, so that ruled out anything. "Come on, we'll improvise." I suggested, I stood up and grabbed Riley.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I pulled her towards the stairs.

"Getting you a kiss in the rain." I told her, when we reached the top of the stairs I opened the first door on the right, the bathroom and dragged Riley inside.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked as I released her hand, I turned to the shower control and turned the shower on before stepping inside.

"Trust me, please." I said softly, the water was cold and stinging my skin, but this was how it felt. Riley looked at me like I just might be crazy, but she stepped inside the shower and closed the door behind her, there wasn't a lot of space in the shower, so we were in limited space under the water.

"Okay, what's this brillient idea?" Riley asked amused as our hair and clothes began sticking to us.

"Close your eyes." I whispered, Riley looked confused, but she smiled as she closed her eyes, I gently cupped her face the way she did to me earlier and I leaned in slowly and kissed her gently, my eyes closed as our lips met. I'd kissed girls before, but Riley, wow, she could kiss, I was utterly mind-blown as she began kissing back, I forgot we were in the shower at my house, I utterly believed we were standing outside in the rain with just the two of us out in a deserted street. Eventually we pulled apart due to lack of breath, I found myself holding onto the wall to stop me falling to the ground, Riley looked pretty mind-blown too, her eyes were all glassy and her cheeks were as red as an apple.

"That was some kiss." Riley breathed, I nodded, that was just... wow. I sunk to the floor, trying to regain my barings, I think I lost them somewhere on that street, Riley soon joined me on the floor of the shower, both of us trying to get our heads around that kiss, all I knew was that I couldn't think straight at all.

"We should go back downstairs." I suggested, Riley nodded and we both managed to get up, I turned the shower off while Riley headed downstairs and grabbed us both a large towel each before following her. I passed her the green towel and wrapped the blue one around myself as we sat back down on the sofa, Riley pressed play before wrapping her towel around her, but neither of us talked much, the movie mocked us as the characters confessed their love at the end of a movie, I couldn't help but wonder if that could be Riley and I, but we were best friends, and we'd just kissed... I'd ask Lucas later.

"Hey guys, why are you wet?" Lucas asked as he entered the house and noticed us.

"Water fight out back." Riley lied smoothly.

"Oh, okay, I've got a date tonight." Lucas annonced, we both waved him off as he sprinted up the stairs. "Hey! Why is the bathroom wet!" Lucas called down.

"It's a long story." We yelled up, but we both blushed. I really needed to talk to my brother.

* * *

**So I bet every one of you were surprised at that, I got them to kiss, epic high after that, and I'm not male, so, I don't know how they would feel. I feel not so productive now, so, I'm just posting this and doing my happy dance, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, because Jase and Riley are really fun to write, I feel like I could write them all day!**

**Thalia out!**


	8. Jase Dances Like A Squid

**Yeah, I know I have like a million things to update and I really should, but I'm still waiting for ideas to strike me, or lightning. That works too.**

**So, to all the Jasper shippers out there, I hear you're going to be very happy, its canon, we even get to hear how they got together, gosh you must be thrilled. As a Jeyna shipper, I'm not, but I can respect choices that are not my own.**

**IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena demanded another update, I told her, give me twenty minutes and I'll update, I went over my time limit to give you a double update.**

**I still don't own PJO, I own a chocolate bar I planned to eat 6 hours ago...**

* * *

Jase's Point of View:

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, it was the Sadie Hawkins Dance at our school and I was miserable, not because I was dateless, no, it was my date, Kate Shillan from my math class had cornered me after the announcement and asked me to the dance, and when I tried to let her down gently she brought out the waterworks, so I ended up saying yes before rushing out of the room to meet up with Riley and Brianna who were in English together, I received a slap from Brianna, and after school I got an extremely long text from Brianna about why girls use tears to trap you and why I was an idiot for not sticking to my word. This was so depressing, I don't even like dances, and I could see Brianna and Riley over by the punch bowl, I found myself staring at Riley, her midnight coloured hair was out of its usual ponytail and I found myself noticing that it just brushed her shoulders, she wore a red t-shirt with a denim skirt, then I noticed she was wearing her converse, typical Riley.

"We should dance!" Kate suggested enthusiastically, I sighed.

"I'm not really a dancer, why don't I get us some punch?" I offered, Kate smiled, like I'd finally done something right as her date, I suppose I had, we'd just been sitting all evening.

"Thank you." Kate said as I got up, I skirted around the dance floor and made it to the punch bowl, Brianna noticed me first as I walked up behind Riley.

"Hey Jase, having fun?" Brianna called, Riley spun around and flashed me a smile as I grabbed two cups.

"No, I hate dances." I grumbled, Brianna laughed while Riley tried to stifle her snickers.

"They're fun if you're with the right date." Brianna said with another laugh, I noticed Riley roll her eyes behind her cup as she sipped her drink.

"Bri, drop it, let Jase get back to his date." Riley said, I finished filling the cups and turned to the two girls.

"Save me a dance later?" I asked Riley, she seemed to ponder it for a second.

"She'll be there." Brianna promised me before she steered Riley away towards some other people from their english class. I sighed again as I picked up the cups and made my way back to Kate and my seat. I passed Kate her cup and began sipping mine almost immediately as my eyes sought out Riley in the crowd, I found her and Brianna talking to Charlie, a girl in my gym class who I sometimes talked to.

"Are you and Riley dating?" Kate asked, it took me a second to realise she was talking to me, then it took me another second to process I was choking on my drink, after a slap on the back from Kate I felt better, until she repeated her question. "Are you and Riley Benson dating?" She repeated.

"No." I answered truthfully. "Riley and I are not dating." I informed her, but Kate seemed to have this sixth sense.

"Do you want to?" She asked, felt heat flooding to my face.

"No." I lied.

"You've stared at her all night." Kate informed me, I blushed again.

"I haven't." I denied.

"I'm not dumb or blind. You like Riley." Kate said, I tried to shrug it off.

"Do not." I said.

"Don't play that game with me, I'll win, admit it, you like Riley Benson." Kate said in a warning tone.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" I asked, you know you've hit rock bottom when you're asking your date for advice on relationship.

"Well, you are not going to sit here all night, go and ask her to dance." Kate instructed, I looked from her to Riley before standing up.

"Thanks, sorry I wasn't the best date." I apologised to Kate, she just smiled and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, if I'm honest, I only asked you to see if you'd tell me that you were planning to ask Riley, when you didn't it was to get her jealous, if she is, she does a great job of hiding it." Kate said kindly. "I have to get her secret." She mumbled to herself, I left her to her plotting and headed around the dance floor to Brianna, Charlie, Sadie and Riley.

Riley's Point of View:

"I hate dances." I grumbled to Charlie and Brianna, Brianna let out another laugh, which confused Charlie.

"Sorry, it's just Jase said that five minutes ago when I asked if he was having fun." Brianna explained through her laughter, then Charlie succumbed to laughter as well.

"Oh har har, it's not that funny." I grumbled as I scanned the dancers out of boredom.

"Looking for Jase, he's sitting in a corner, with Kate." Sadie Carter said as she joined us.

"I'm not looking for Jase." I said, my voice a few notches higher than usual.

"Aww, how cute, Riley's got a crush on Jase." Charlie teased, I spun back to my friends.

"I do not!" I protested, they all gave me smirks.

"You do..." Brianna replied.

"Okay, easy way for you to know, picture him in your head." Sadie said, I rolled my eyes but I brought up the image of Jase by the punch bowl wearing the blue shirt that made his eyes pop and his favourite jeans, and then his old trainers, which was so Jase.

"She's got that lovesick grin on her face." Charlie mused, that snapped me out of it and back to reality.

"I do not like Jase in that way." I protested, Brianna smiled, well it was more of an evil smirk.

"Check out who's coming this way." She teased, I turned to see Jase heading around the dance floor and looked back at my friends worried.

"Why is he coming?" I hissed, they pretended to ponder this.

"Profess his undying love?" Sadie suggested.

"Dip you and kiss you?" Charlie offered.

"Claim that dance you promised him." Brianna decided, I rolled my eyes again.

"Har de har, and I call you my friends. You promised him the dance." I snarked to the three of them and then directly at Brianna.

"Evans got a wake up call, he finally did something." Sadie praised.

"Shut up, he's not getting it." I said, a few seconds later I sensed Jase arriving behind me.

"Ladies." Jase greeted, I held my breath for two seconds. "Brianna." Jase tacked on as an after thought, I let out the breath, it was too much to ask for them to not tease each other, Brianna glared and poked her tongue out at him, I sighed and plastered on a smile as I turned around to look at Jase.

"Hey Jase." I greeted him, Jase looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Riley." Jase replied.

"So, why are you here?" Sadie asked bluntly but at the same time gleefully.

"I believe Riley promised me a dance." Jase said, I glared at Brianna as she made no move to cover her evil grin.

"Go ahead, we don't want to keep you waiting." Charlie said.

"Or near us." Brianna snarked playfully, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going out onto that dance floor until you ask me properly." I said without looking at Jase, then I noticed the uncontained glee on my friends faces and mentally swore, I just set myself up.

"Miss Riley, would you do me the esteemed honour of this dance?" Jase asked in an old-fashioned voice, I turned to see him in a low bow with his hand outstretched.

"Fine, just, stop that, you're embarrassing yourself." I mumbled, Jase straightened up and took my hand before leading me to the middle of the dance floor. "And it's one dance." I added as we began dancing.

"Sure, sure, Riley, whatever you want." Jase agreed.

Brianna's Point of View:

I smirked as soon as I couldn't see them in the crowd of dancers, finally they were gone and together, at least, dancing together, but that was just an improvement on their incessant _flirting_. They can deny, but those two _like_ each other, maybe more than just like, they are blindingly obvious and they don't even know it.

"At last!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Charlie agreed.

"Way too obvious if you ask me." I grumbled, making the two girls laugh.

"Okay, so what happens now?" Charlie asked.

"We wait... for them to kiss." Sadie said expectantly.

"Hold on." I said, before rushing to the dj. "Do you take requests?" I asked him over the music, he nodded. "Can you play Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me?" I asked, the dj nodded. "From Brianna with love!" I added, the dj nodded and began preparing it as the song that was playing was beginning to end, I walked back to Charlie and Sadie.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked.

"Wait for it." I said, then the dj's voice came over the mic.

"This song is dedicated to two people here tonight, I think, from Brianna with love, whoever you are, you have some friend." The dj said, I smirked as the opening bars of the song played.

"Oh my gosh, we have to see their reactions!" Sadie gasped, she grabbed our wrists and pulled us onto the dance floor, we eventually found them swaying to the song playfully and we pretended to rock out nearby to the song to keep an eye on them.

"Is that how they dance?" Charlie asked after a minute of us partying to the awesome song.

"I think that's all they know how to do." I answered back, Sadie rolled her eyes.

"They're close, all we can ask for." She remarked, I nodded and we continued dancing until the song ended.

"Please don't leave the dance floor." I heard Charlie plead in a whisper as Jase and Riley began slowing down in their swaying as the song ended, I began chanting Charlie's plea in my head, if there ever was a time to use Mrs Jackson's teaching, it was now. I began praying to the Aphrodite and her Roman counterpart, Venus, praying that she'd make them stay on the dance floor, I could see Sadie doing the same out of the corner of my eyes, or she was praying for a Taco, wouldn't surprise me.

"One more dance?" I heard Jase ask Riley and I prayed that extra bit harder.

"Sure, I guess." Riley replied and I mentally cheered, until the dj's voice appeared again.

"Mr Jackson has a song, he'd like to dedicate to his wife, Annabeth." He said, then the opening bars of Long Live began playing and Mr Jackson's voice joined in the singing, we all winced, he wasn't the best singer in the world, in fact, since he can't fail me, he's the worst.

"Avalanche!" Someone screamed.

"I'm dying and going to hell!" Someone else screamed teasingly.

"Boo!" I joined in, that set people off, we all began booing.

"Fine." Mr Jackson said as he stopped singing, everyone laughed. "Leo, you wanna take the mic?" Mr Jackson offered, we all watched Mr Valdez take the school stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this to _my_ beautiful wife." Mr Valdez said, we all laughed.

"Don't kill any of the decent songs!" Sadie yelled out.

"I won't." Mr Valdez promised. "Hit it." He ordered the dj, then we all began cracking up as he began dancing to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It', except he changed I'm to She's, which had us laughing until we cried, I even saw Riley and Jase leaning on each other for support as they doubled over laughing. When the rendition was over we all clapped and wiped the tears from our eyes, I noticed the people sitting on the sides even standing up to give Mr Valdez a standing ovation.

"Encore!" Someone yelled, we all took up the chant until Mrs Valdez stepped on stage.

"Sorry people, but his musical career has to be put on hold as the dance is ending now." Mrs Valdez announced, we all groaned, until Mr Valdez took the mic back.

"I'll be here all next week!" He joked, everyone cheered as we began filing out of the gym to the parking lot where everyone was getting picked up. Sadie, Charlie and I met up with Riley and Jase as us girls were having a sleepover at Riley's tonight, but Jase's brother was picking us up and dropping us off.

"Where is Lucas?" Riley hissed as she hugged herself, it was freezing outside and we were all cold.

"Are you cold?" Jase asked, I was about to retort that of course we were but he was talking to Riley, eh, I'd let this one go, only this time.

"I'm fine." Riley replied firmly, then she let out a puff of air and I saw it turn white before mixing in with the air around us.

"You're shivering." Jase accused, I noticed Riley was kind of shaking, but we all were so Jase was making a big deal out of nothing. "Here take my shirt." Jase said as he began unbuttoning it, I was going to look away when I saw the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath, so he was okay, and not shirtless.

"Thanks." Riley replied hesitantly as she took it from him and slipped her arms through the sleeves. "You're still an idiot for giving it to me, I'm fine." Riley exclaimed, I smirked as I noticed the shirt fit her perfectly fine, she didn't even have to roll up the sleeves like many girls did. Suddenly a horn beeped before Lucas's car pulled up in front of us.

"I call front!" Sadie yelled as she rushed towards the Evans' family car, why they got a seven seater was beyond me, but I'd never been more grateful.

"I'm in the back!" Charlie called.

"I'm with her!" I agreed, Sadie might think she got the best seat, but when she looked in the rearview mirror, all she was going to see was Jase and Riley. We all clambered into the car and Lucas began driving.

"How was the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Lucas asked as soon as we had left the school parking lot.

"Sadie Carter!" Sadie joked, it was a running joke between us all.

"Sorry, how did the Sadie Carter Dance go?" Lucas amended.

"It was fun." I said.

"And funny." Charlie added.

"Eh, I've had worse." Riley said casually.

"Does Mexico even have Sadie Carter dances?" Lucas asked confused.

"No, but you didn't see my _Quinceanera_." Riley replied.

"Disaster?" Sadie asked.

"The stuff of nightmares." Riley replied frostily, something bad really must have happened that night.

"We'll protect you Riley." I assured her, Riley turned around in her seat to flash me a smile.

"Wouldn't you have dancing lessons for that then?" Charlie asked, that thought occurred to me too.

"Yeah, I only know the waltz and the tango though." Riley said thoughtfully.

"And you didn't bust out those moves on the dance floor?" Charlie asked, I snickered, I would have paid good money to see Riley and Jase doing the tango or the waltz. I noticed Riley pull a face.

"I'm not comfortable with 'busting out those moves' in public." Riley said, making air quotes around 'busting out those moves'. "Besides, you've seen Jase dance, he looks like a twitching squid, it's safer to just sway." Riley replied, I noticed Jase shrug off the truthful insult.

"Hence why I was going to sit the dance out." Jase said, speaking for the first time since he gave Riley his shirt.

"Until you asked Riley to dance and one turned into two." Sadie remarked.

"And then with Mr Valdez!" I reminded them.

"I don't know what happened, and I don't think I want to, but we're here, ladies, out." Lucas said.

"You have no class, why Sierra is dating you I have no idea." Jase exclaimed as he unbuckled himself, he got out of the car and pulled his seat forward so Charlie and I could get out before opening Sadie's door and going around the other side of the car and opening Riley's door while we were all just unbelting ourselves.

"That is what you call class." Sadie remarked as she got out of the car. "Riley, can I borrow him for Winter Formal?" Sadie whined, I laughed as saw Riley being assisted out of the car by Jase.

"When he goes out, he goes out." Charlie mused, I nodded my agreement as he held his arm out for Riley to take. She did so with a laugh.

"And that is how you wine and dine a lady." We heard Jase say as he passed his brother's car window, we all got out of the car and closed the doors before walking up the garden path with Riley and Jase. Sierra had the door open before we could even ring the bell.

"Had a good time tonight?" Sierra asked, we all mumbled agreements. "Well come on in, I've got snacks and movies for us to watch while mom and dad are at that convention." Sierra said, I led Sadie and Charlie inside and Sierra put the door on the latch as we noticed Lucas pretending to be interested in a book in the car, then we all rushed to the living room window to get a look at Riley and Jase on the porch, I barely registered that one of the small windows was open, so we got to "overhear".

"I had a good time tonight, you're the best dancing partner I've ever had." Jase complimented.

"Thanks, you still dance like a squid and I don't think that will ever change." Riley replied, Jase let out a chuckle.

"Maybe you could teach me?" He suggested.

"Maybe." Riley agreed, there was a pause where they both just stood there.

"I should get going, thanks for the great time." Jase said, we all had to clap our hands over our mouths as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Riley." Jase said before heading down the garden.

"Wait-" Riley called, Jase turned back. "Don't you want your shirt?" She asked.

"I'll get it back tomorrow." Jase promised, Riley nodded and watched him as he walked back to the car, then waved him off as Lucas drove away, I smirked as she stood there for a bit longer before pulling the collar up to her nose.

"I knew he was wearing cologne." Riley mumbled to herself as she turned around and entered the house, we all rushed to the couches and pretended to have not been watching that little scene. "So, what happened to sleepovers being in pyjamas?" Riley asked casually as she leaned on the door.

"What happened to guys giving jackets instead of shirts?" Sierra retorted, Riley turned red and averted her eyes. "Come on girls, jim-jams on." Sierra agreed, we all headed upstairs to take our turns changing before watching sappy movies.

* * *

**Wow, this was a pretty long chapter and I'm quite proud of myself, even more so now I can use spell check. Okay, now, any questions, leave them in the reviews or PM me and I'll answer you to the best of my ability, but for now, I included Charlie who is a daughter of Poseidon, she will be making more appearences along with Brianna and Sadie, and in a few chapters Thalia might make her first appearence, somewhere.**

**That's it for this chapter.**

**Thalia out!**


	9. The Past Just Might Hurt

**Is this chapter we learn a bit more about Riley's friends before she came to New York, and why none of them have ever come up in conversation, in a few chapters we will be tackling how Jason and Reyna died and how people coped with their deaths, also, on a brighter note, I've changed my profile pic and I had a second thing, I don't remember now- wait, yes I do! I have more than half the reviews for my most popular story and that was my first dip into the PJO section, so I'm quite proud of that. Now there was something else... what was it...? I'll try to remember later.**

**I still don't own PJO, but I'm going to tackle that chocolate bar soon.**

* * *

Riley's Point of View:

I stared blankly at the letter on the table in front of me, I didn't want to believe it, but I didn't have the courage to get rid of it or shred it, I hadn't moved since I recieved it, was it only twenty minutes ago, it seemed like twenty years ago, I couldn't believe he had to ordacity to write me a letter, how could he, and how could she tell him the address I moved to, this was worse than my parents letter, I wrote to her a year and a half ago! When I got to New York! My eyes skimmed over the letter again, which was pointless, I had already memorised it.

_Dear Riley,_

_Lucille told me that you'd moved to New York, and so soon after you came of age too, I hope everything is alright there and nobody's tried to pick-pocket you, and if they have I hope you smacked them out of this world._

_I'm writing to see if everything is okay between the two of us, that night, I wasn't in my right head and I'd like to apologise, I never got the chance to before you left, you never went out before leaving and you never told any of us that you were leaving, imagine our shock when we found out your house had been sold._

_I'm sorry, I might have lost my temper with you because it had been a rough day and my parents and I had a fight as well, everything was building up and when Lucille said that you liked me it seemed everything was going in the right direction for once that day, to hear you reject me, Riley, I couldn't take it, it nearly killed me, and the fact I hurt you by accident, it destroyed me, I gave you space, some time to recover, and now I'm asking if you would think about dating me._

_We can make a long-distance relationship work, I'll come and visit you in NYC and you can stay with my family back at home, I know we can make this work Riley, and if nobody believes we can, then we'll run away, me and you, together, I love you Riley, and I would do anything for you._

_Call me soon, you still have my number I hope._

_Hoping to hear from you._

_Edward._

I had been playing with my phone, passing it from hand to hand since I had finished the letter, I had been complentating what do, I didn't want to go back to Mexico, that place was ruined for me now, I would never go back without mom or papa, it would never be my home again, I liked NYC. I barely looked up when I heard the key in the lock and heard Sierra enter the house, I waited until she was near the kitchen to call out to her.

"Si, can you come in the kitchen." I called softly, I heard my cousin enter the kitchen and I felt her curious stare on the back of my head.

"What's wrong Rile?" Sierra asked cautiously as she crept forward. "Do you need boy advice?" She offered, I shook my head and handed her the letter, she took it carefully, like it might be a bomb and began to read it while I submersed myself in memories.

_Flashback:_

_"Riley, can we talk?" I turned to see Edward, a guy I'd crushed on when we were 13, he was in a few of my classes and he sometimes came along to group outings with a bunch of people._

_"Okay, I guess." I said cautiously._

_"Not here, somewhere private." Edward said, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously._

_"Okay, this better not take long." I warned, Edward led me away from the party and outside to the side of the hall we were renting out. "Okay... you wanted to talk, so talk." I prompted Edward, I crossed my arms as well, it was kind of chilly._

_"Lucille said you had a crush on me..." Edward said gently as he took one of my hands, I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"I did, back when I was thirteen, it's passed now and I've grown up, I'm sorry that you had to hear that." I replied carefully, Edward's grip on my hand tightened as I tried to move away._

_"And if I like you back?" He asked._

_"I'm afraid I don't like you in that way Edward, you are nothing more than a good friend to me." I told him coolly, suddenly Edward's grip became unbearably tight on my hand._

_"I like you Riley and I want to date you, you won't say no to me, no girl says no to me." Edward said in a low tone, I began to feel fear, he was threatening me, and my hand was hurting more than I'd ever hurt before._

_"Get off me, you're hurting me." I said, the fear I felt was evident in my voice, Edward was so surprised his grip slackened from me and I snatched my hand back and cradled it. "Stay away from me, or else." I warned before heading back inside, I never told anyone what happened that night._

_End Flashback._

I came out of the memory as Sierra slammed the letter down in front of me with the most anger I had ever seen come off my passive cousin.

"Riley, what did he do to you, where did he hurt you?" Sierra growled out, I averted my eyes from Sierra's blazing hazel eyes. "Riley, I will not repeat myself." Sierra warned.

"He only hurt my hand, his grip was tight." I mumbled, Sierra instantly picked my hand up and examined it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sierra asked as she set my hand down again.

"I didn't think it's important." I replied, Sierra sat down at the table next to me.

"Pass me your phone." She ordered, I handed over my Blackberry and Sierra set it down before whipping out her phone. "I'm ordering Lucas and Jase over on the double." Sierra informed me.

"Don't! I don't want them to know!" I protested, Sierra spared me a withering glance before pressing send.

"They are going to know, because I want proof in the room when I tell Edward... well, you'll hear." Sierra said dismissively before her ringtone went off, she checked the text. "They're on their way." Sierra told me, we waited in silence for several minutes until the doorbell rang, I stayed seated while Sierra went and fetched them in, I heard her talking as they approached the kitchen.

"So, how big a creep we talking here?" Lucas asked, Sierra frowned as she paused in the doorway.

"Riley, are they going to be enough, because I'm not sure if I heard bruises mentioned?" Sierra asked, I drummed my fingers on the table for a second.

"No bruises, they'll be enough to take him." I assured them, the three of them fully entered the kitchen and Sierra sat back at the table, with Jase and Lucas standing against the countertops.

"Okay, the number." Sierra instructed as she handed back my phone, I scrolled through my contact list until I got to Edward's number, then I passed it to Sierra. She pressed ring and set it to speaker phone, the ringing tone was the only noise in the kitchen for several minutes until it was picked up.

"_Riley! I'm glad you called. You got my letter?_" Edward said, the blood drained from my face.

"This is Sierra, Riley's cousin." Sierra spoke for me in her best icy tone.

"_Oh, is Riley there?_" Edward asked like an excited puppy.

"Why are you interested?" Lucas asked coldly.

"_Riley has a boyfriend?_" Edward asked, I pulled a face.

"No, that's my boyfriend, Lucas. So, I hear you've been hurting my little cousin..." Sierra said in her sweetest tone, Lucas and Jase looked at me, clearly I had some explaining to do. I passed the letter to Lucas and let him read it.

"_W-where did you hear t-that?_" Edward stuttered out nervously.

"I have evidence, Riley trusts me." Sierra replied.

"_YOU WENT THROUGH HER MAIL!_" Edward screeched.

"I handed it to her myself." I snapped back defensively, Edward went silent on the other end of the line.

"_Oh, hello Riley. Can I talk to you alone?_" Edward asked kindly, I scowled.

"That's what you asked last time, look how that worked out for you." I retorted.

"_Riley, I said I'm sorry, can't you just forgive me?_" Edward sighed.

"I read you're sorry, I'm not going to forgive you when I've got these three on my back." I said.

"_Three?_" Edward repeated, Jase took this as his chance to be introduced as he pulled back another chair and sat on it, propping his feet on the table.

"I don't believe we've talked, Jase Evans, Lucas's younger brother and Riley's best friend." Jase introduced himself proudly, I reached my foot around and kicked his feet off the table.

"We eat here." I grumbled to him before propping my feet on the table.

"_Riley's best friend?_" Edward repeated. "_I thought that was Lucille, Riley?_" Edward said.

"Yeah, Jase is my best friend, he's a little trouble at times, but I almost have him house broken." I joked, Jase poked his tongue out at me and I retaliated in kind, except, I blew a rasberry at him.

"And I'm still not sure if either of you act your ages or shoe sizes." Lucas grumbled, we both flashed him sarcastic smiles before Jase propped his feet up again.

"_And what about Lucille, Riley, does she know?_" Edward reminded me, I pretended to ponder this, making Jase laugh at the same face I made when trying to figure out a math problem.

"You mean the same Lucille she sent a letter to the night she arrived and then never heard from her again until you got her address, which, by the way, was confidential, and I don't think you need to know." Sierra remarked.

"I'm on both girls speeddial, I get one word of you being within fifty feet of this house and we'll be here with baseball bats on the double." Lucas warned.

"_Got it._" Edward squeaked.

"Hey Riley, I bet I can spit further than you." Jase challenged.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" I squirmed. "You're on." I grinned.

"Out in the garden." Sierra ordered, we shot out of our seat and ran to the backdoor, I pried it open and we ran outside, as I was heading out the door I heard Sierra's last sentance. "Stay away from my cousin and Jase, their happy together." Sierra said, I didn't dwell on the fact she called Jase and I dating, I had a spitting compatition to win. Ten minutes later I was dancing around deck.

"Champion! Champion!" I shouted gleefully as I jumped around, Jase grabbed me around the waist from behind and began swinging me.

"I'll throw into the grass..." He warned, I let out a shriek.

"You wouldn't dream of it Pretty Boy, it's all spitty." I made a face as Jase cracked up.

"Spitty." He mocked, I jabbed my elbow into his stomach and when he released me I made a mad dash into the house and slammed the door closed.

"Who won?" Lucas asked as I doubled over panting, I managed to raise one arm to point at myself.

"That would be obvious." Sierra said as she looked over me to see wat was probably Jase in the window. "Here." She held up my phone, I looked behind me to see Jase licking the window.

"Gross!" I yelled at him before darting across the kitchen to grab my phone, I took my phone and headed for the door to go to the living room.

"Um, Riley, aren't you forgetting something..." Lucas asked, I looked at him confused and he pointed at the back door. "You didn't lock it before leaving it." It apparently occured to Jase as he tried the handle and let himself in. I let out a shrill scream and ran from my life.

* * *

**So, I know that some people*Looks at Kayla* want to put Edward in the hospital, or at least have me punch him, but he'll be back, I can punch him and put him in the hospital then! Okay, I'm done with updating for the night, I'm supposed to be asleep because I've got my younger sister visiting today and I have to go to Tesco in a few hours. YAY.**

**Okay, this is me saying I'll be writing more chapters now, don't worry!**

**Thalia out!**


	10. Two Worlds But One Family

**So my laptop got smapped again, so I'm posting this quickly, my cousin's coming over again tomorrow to fix it and I lost the next chapter, luckily I'd saved this one and know mostly about the next chapter, but I won't be able to write until tomorrow unless I use my mother's laptop, which I will be doing later. So I'm just posting this real quick. In this chapter we actually see their deaths from Annabeth's point of view.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians or anything to do with it, nor do I own Two Worlds, although it is a fantastic song.**

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View:

"Thank you Jimmy, for your interesting report." I said as I sent Jimmy back to his seat. "Unfortunately, the project was to find interesting ways of how to unite Greece and Rome." I reminded him, I was sure Riley and Jase would have this in the bag, I had hope that they had maybe a smidgen of their old memories and say switching leaders might do it, because it worked, but this was Riley and Jase we were talking about, the two who passed notes in my class with Brianna. "Riley, Jase, Brianna, your project?" I offered, glad I gave everyone the choice if they wanted to work with someone or two people.

"Of course Mrs Jackson." Brianna said as the trio stood up, I got a bad feeling in my gut, even more so when they brought up a CD player, I could only hope this wouldn't prompt a monster attack, Jase inserted the CD and they all took their seats again. I looked and them and Riley motioned for me to press play. I did so reluctantly and I listened as exotic music began playing, as it intesified I nearly facepalmed as I reconised the song they chose.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

_Two worlds, one family,_

_Trust your heart,_

_Let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives we see._

I moved to sit behind my desk and let the class listen to it, I realised it already rang true, we had to trust the fates and Reyna and I had to put trust in Jason and Percy, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood were the same family, with just two different worlds.

_A paradise untouched by man,_

_Within this world blessed with love,_

_A simple life, they live in peace._

I suppose that could sort of count for New Rome, they kept the old buildings and traditions, with a few modern aspects.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now,_

_Two worlds one family,_

_Trust your heart,_

_Let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives we see._

This would have been very helpful if we had been able to play when we arrived at Camp Jupiter, to help remind us of what the risk was.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees,_

_Only love can enter here,_

_A simple life, they live in peace._

I suppose this could sort of mean Camp Half-Blood, other than the fact we got peace because of the fleece's protection, and Thalia's pine, I bet if she were here she'd be laughing her head off at Hera's stupidity.

_Raise your head up,_

_Lift high the load,_

_Take strength from those who need you,_

_Build high the walls,_

_Build strong the beams,_

_A new life is waiting,_

_But danger's no stranger here._

This part sort of reminded me of myself and Reyna, when we were building the ship and when she was running Camp Jupiter alone, I looked across the classroom to see my class transfixed in listening to the music, then I looked at Jase and Riley, I couldn't believe I had to see both of them die.

_Flashback:_

_We were all blown away in the backlash, I found myself spawled near a pillar, I looked up to see the Giant gone and I began standing up along with most people, I began doing a head count until I noticed Jason was still on the ground, we all rushed to him and I grabbed his hand and tried to find a pulse._

_"Anything?" Frank asked, I began getting desperate as I couldn't find a pulse._

_"I can't find anything." I said as I began to feel for his pulse on his neck, I placed a hand to check for his heartbeat as well, I couldn't pick up anything._

_"Is he...?" Piper asked, I checked his breathing, nothing there too._

_"Percy, does anyone know first aid?" I asked, Hazel and Frank raised their hands._

_"It's mandatory in Camp Jupiter." Hazel explained, I allowed her to give Jason rescue breaths and thirty compressions._

_"He's still not breathing." Hazel said. "And I'm getting a weird tingling in my ears..." Hazel added, I caught my breath along with Percy, so it was true, he'd gone._

_"Piper, try charmspeaking him!" Leo suggested._

_"The doors aren't open anymore! It wouldn't work." I reminded them._

_"But it couldn't hurt to try, go ahead Piper." Percy said, I watched as Piper kneeled on the ground next to Jason._

_"Jason, wake up, come on, open your eyes." Her voice was high and sweet and I felt myself almost wanting to open my eyes, then I reinforced my mind, it wouldn't do to succumb to her charmspeak. "Jason, it's time to wake up!" Piper called cautiously, nothing happened still. "JASON YOU WAKE UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" She yelled, her voice still sugary, I could feel it travelling through the earth, but nothing happened._

_"It came true." Frank said, I remembered the prophacy._

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome,_

_In Greece the final Giant shall fall,_

_In the wake of Jupiter's son's final call._

_"Reyna's going to be crushed." Hazel whispered, I nodded slowly._

_"We'll take him back, give him a proper burial." Percy said._

_"One fit for the son of the king of the gods." Frank agreed, Leo and Percy picked him up and we left Mount Olympus and headed back to the ship._

_New Flashback:_

_"How are you today Reyna?" I asked casually as I handed her a cup of coffee, she had been travelling with the hunters of Artemis for the past two years, she wasn't a hunter, it was just because Thalia was taking care of her._

_"I'm fine." Reyna replied dully as she took the cup from me, Thalia sighed, we were still having some difficulty getting Reyna to open up to us._

_"How are you enjoying your time with the hunters?" Percy asked._

_"It's nice." Reyna replied._

_"Can we get you anything, we have some chocolate..." I offered, Reyna averted her eyes to her cup._

_"I know you guys are trying, but I can't open up, but I can tell you I miss him." Reyna said quietly, I offered her a smile, it was an improvement to her never talking and Thalia having to give us progress reports on her behaviour._

_"It's all we ask for, you're allowed to miss him." I told her, Reyna nodded and sipped her coffee._

_"So, are you still getting progress reports from Bobby about Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked, Reyna nodded._

_"Bobby and Dana are doing a fine job running it." Reyna said._

_"Guys, it's just one of those days, why don't we just take a walk through Central Park?" Thalia offered, the four of us headed outside and took a walk through the park._

_"She is eating well, right?" Percy asked as the three of us watched Reyna walk alongside the flowerbeds carefully._

_"She's eating all of her meals. She's improving, but I don't think she'll ever get over it." Thalia said, I saw something out of the corner of my eyes and it was bounding towards Reyna._

_"I don't think she'll be able to." I said as the thing leapt out in front of us, it was a hell hound, and not Mrs O Leary. We all drew our weapons, Thalia, her bow, Percy, riptide, I had my knife and Reyna drew her dagger. Before we could even do anything the hell hound lunged forward and picked Reyna up between it's teeth before bounding away._

_"After it!" Thalia yelled, we chased after the demon dog through central park until it came to a halt, then we saw why as it spat Reyna from it's mouth, she was covered in drool and slime and was bleeding in six places as far as I could tell, her eyes were glassy and I couldn't see her breathing._

_"Wow, wow! Wow!" Nico suddenly tumbled out of the shadows. "Danger!" Nico called._

_"You're trying to tame this thing!" Thalia screeched, Nico nodded and then Thalia pointed to Reyna. "Is she alive?" Thalia asked, Nico looked at Reyna for several seconds and then at us._

_"I'm sorry." Nico apologised profusely._

_"Take her down and stay with her until she's settled in Elysium." Percy instructed, Nico nodded and went over to Reyna's body, I noticed a white mist rising up from it and Reyna's spirit stepped out of her body, I hadn't noticed it with Jason._

_"Why can I see her spirit?" I asked, Nico looked from Reyna to me._

_"Because I'm guiding her spirit, if you didn't see Jason's it's because he went directly there." Nico explained, then he touched Reyna's shoulder and disappeared into a shadow, Thalia released her arrow and shot the hell hound._

_"He won't miss it." She said. "Come on, we'll take her to Camp Jupiter, bury her next to Jason." Thalia said, I ignored the sadness in her voice as we set about picking Reyna up._

_End flashbacks._

I recovered from the flashbacks that only took a second to remember and continued listening to the end of the song.

_No words describe a mother's tears,_

_No words can heal a broken heart,_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope..._

I gulped down the lump in my throat at the reminder of their deaths, they were in front of me, safe and happy and if I knew Aphrodite's games, they'd be on their way to dating eventually, I could only hope she wasn't going to mess around with them.

_Somewhere something is calling for you,_

_Two worlds, one family,_

_Trust your heart,_

_Let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives we see._

The song ended and Brianna came up and collected the CD player.

"Well done for that... surprising presentation on a way to unite Greece and Rome, full marks for creativity." I said, I smiled as the three of them hi-fived, then the bell rang. "Dismissed." I said, everyone got up and began leaving, I kept an eye on the three of them until they met up with Sadie, Sophie and Charlie outside, then began banging my head on my desk.

"Annabeth!" Percy said as he entered my classroom, I paused in my banging and rested my head against the cool wood.

"I just got outsmarted by two of the people who were there when we united Greece and Rome." I mumbled before resuming banging my head for not thinking of that idea.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm just gonna give you this and go on my phone for FF, I finally learned how to refresh! YAY, I might also have lunch, but if anyone's gonna be online, yay! I'll be glad.**

**There might be another chapter later, depends on how I'm feeling, so yeah, see you guys when I'm on a computer.**

**Thalia out!**


	11. Of Tea Parties and Tiaras

***Sigh* So, my laptop will be fixed tomorrow, but my mother won't allow me on hers, so I'm using mine unprotected, and I got inspired, by listening to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. And then what Riley was doing came to me, one chapter and a demand for an update later, here I am. But seriously guys... I will update. I promise, but I laugh to wake up to so many demands for an update, while I love you guys, I'm gonna update, I promise. Also, my most popular story is Passing Notes, with 71 reviews to this day, and this has 60 reviews, nice huh?**

**In this chapter we get to meet the rest of Jase and Lucas's family, but I promise we'll meet Riley's parents and her uncle soon.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, I only own Mr and Mrs Evans and Taylor who's middle name is Irene, no one else.**

* * *

Jase's Point of View:

I opened my car door and got out as Lucas did the same before meeting me around my side of the car, we'd been out with him teaching me to drive, our mom said I wasn't allowed until I turned 16, now I was the driving lessons had been going on for 5 months and I had a test schedualed next week.

"Come on squirt, lets go see if mom has finished those cupcakes." Lucas said, I grinned and we headed up the garden path to the door, I sprinted up the path and reached the door first, I pushed on the handle and the door swung open gently, the smell of fresh cupcakes reached my nose, mixed in with frosting... yum...

"Cupcakes." I mumbled as I entered the house and pulled off my shoes, I took off my sports jacket and placed that over a familier leather jacket I couldn't place.

"Wow sport, chill out, they'll be there. After dinner." Dad said as he exited his office, I smiled at him when I noticed his ruffled brown hair and electric charged blue eyes, much like mine and Lucas's.

"I want them now!" I whined to dad, Lucas grinned as he slipped off his trainers and shrugged off his jacket.

"Why don't you go and see Taylor, she's in the living room." Dad suggested, I sighed but headed towards the living room, as I entered the living room I noticed Riley was over, she had Taylor on her hip as she span around the room, I watched with a smile growing on my face as I listened to Riley begin singing.

_And I could tell you,_

_His favourite colour's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the 17th._

_His sister's beautiful..._

Here Riley stopped and tapped Taylor on the nose, making her giggle as they span around the room.

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I love him..._

_I'd lie._

Riley sang softly, Taylor giggled again when they stopped spinning, her blonde curls stopping to rest on her shoulders while Riley's ponytail stopped swinging. I watched in silence as Riley crossed the room with Taylor on her hip still and picked up her bottle of juice before handing it to Taylor.

"Can we say juice?" Riley asked Taylor, who grinned, showing all her teeth.

"Juice." Taylor confirmed, Riley laughed.

"That's my girl, drink up and then we can have those lovely cupcakes your mommy baked for our tea party." Riley said with a small laugh as Taylor rushed to drink her juice. "Slow down, we still have to wait for your brother to come back, remember?" Riley teased, Taylor slowed down in her slurping and tore the bottle from her mouth.

"Jase tea party! Jase wear tiara!" Taylor said in her high-pitched voice, Riley laughed.

"Yeah, Jase is gonna wear a tiara." Riley agreed. "And we'll get lots of pictures on my phone." Riley added, the blood drained from my face when Riley said that.

"No, no, no, no, no! I am not wearing a tiara!" I protested as I rushed into the room, Riley and Taylor looked up at me surprised.

"How long have you been listening in?" Riley asked softly, I blushed.

"A few minutes..." I mumbled, Riley sighed and slapped my arm.

"Evesdropper." She scolded, to add insult to injury Taylor leaned over and slapped my other arm.

"Ow!" I squirmed, that kid could hit. Riley let out another laugh and hi-fived Taylor.

"Nice one Taylor." She complimented. "And you're wearing that tiara." Riley added as she turned to me, I groaned and pulled out my most trusted childhood weapon.

"Riley, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I asked pulling the puppy dog eyes that Lucas taught me would get cookies before dinner off mom. Riley bit her lip as she looked away from my eyes, I saw Taylor look at me hurt.

"Riley, we no make Jase wear tiara!" Taylor decided, Riley looked back and looked up at me through her lashes, I saw tears brimming in her eyes and felt instantly guilty.

"We weren't really going to take photos, but we just wanted to make you feel like a prince, because that's what you are to us." Riley said, her voice was laced with so much pain that I caved instantly.

"Fine, I'll wear the tiara." I said, instantly Riley cheered.

"Yay! Thank you Jase!" She squealed as she hugged me and rushed off to the kitchen with Taylor, I groaned, what had I gotten myself into. "Come on Jase, we've got the cupcakes!" Riley called from the doorway, I bolted into the kitchen where Riley, my mom and Taylor were waiting.

"Here's your tiara dear, try not to make too much mess." Mom said as she handed me a plastic silver tiara, her long blonde hair swishing slightly as she left the kitchen, I slipped on the tiara and turned to face my sister and my bestfriend, as I turned Riley's camera flash went off, I rubbed my eyes to see Riley smirking while Taylor giggled, I sighed.

"You're now going to take humiliating photos of me before posting them on the internet, aren't you?" I asked Riley, her smirk got wider as she snapped another photo of me.

"Smile, it's fun." She said as Taylor reached up and put the tiara in her hands on Riley's head, I leaned forward and knocked it to the side so it was lopsided.

"Much better." I complimented as Riley snapped more photos of me. They all ended up on facebook but I didn't mind much, especially when I got frosting on Riley's face when I smeared cupcake on her. Good times.

* * *

**I felt so sappy writing this, but as I was listening to I'd Lie, I couldn't care less. Now this AN is going to be short as I have someone tied up and ordered them not to be untied until I get back with this update. Nobody had better untied him, he was so annoying with his optamisim... he'll be joining the story in a few chapters... I wish you luck with him.**

**Bye for now, I have to sort out some annoying people, and then my friends.**

**Thalia out!**


	12. The New Kid In Town

**Does anyone remember that I said I had someone tied up at the end of the last chapter, and that I would be bringing him in within the next few chapters, I decided to bring him in now instead, mostly because I realised that Jase was the only boy with 5 girls for friends, and I'm kind of putting off re-writing the chapter where I get them together, because that chapter sucked as I didn't know how to end it, this chapter almost wrote all of itself. With me working on a couple of things.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those poor unfortunate souls who I heard had to go to school today, I'm so sorry guys, but I didn't so HA! JK, I hope you all had good days.**

**I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I still don't want to. I do own Jack Densley, Sophie and Charlie belong to IamPiperdaughterof Aphrodite and IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon .**

* * *

Jase's Point of View:

I was sat in homeroom doodling little cartoon characters in my doodle book, I didn't share homeroom with any of the girls and sometimes that worried me, I'd tried to keep that creep, Edward, out of my mind, but the way he'd acted to Sierra and then Riley creeped me out and put me on edge, Lucas didn't say it, but I knew he felt the same way. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we all looked up at the teacher as Mrs Hemsworth beckoned the person in, he was about my height with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Jack Densley, I'm new here." He said, Mrs Hemsworth looked him over before looking over the rest of us, picking out possible candidates to be Jack's new guide and first friend. "Jase Evans." She called, I met her eyes. "Could you show Jack around the school, be his friend?" Mrs Hemsworth asked, I nodded.

"Of course Mrs Hemsworth." I agreed instantly.

"Good, you needed a male friend with those girls you're always around." Mrs Hemsworth said, I blushed as the class laughed, it was no secret I was always hanging out with Riley, Brianna, Sophie, Sadie and Charlie, there was a constant question asked when I entered the classroom that became a running joke, "asked out Benson yet?" That I had a crush on Riley was apparently no secret either, I think Brianna might have something to do with that.

"Hi there Jase, I'm Jack." Jack greeted me as he sat down at the desk with me.

"Hey Jack, welcome to New York." I replied, Jack offered me a smile.

"So, you hang out with girls huh?" Jack asked conversationally, I nodded.

"Riley, Brianna, Sadie, Charlie and Sophie." I listed, Jack nodded slowly.

"Still haven't plucked up the courage to ask out Benson then, Evans?" I turned around to glare at Mike Saunders, he was forever teasing me, especially when he saw the oppotunity to tease me in front of Riley.

"She's just my friend Mike." I protested, Mike grinned and turned to Jack.

"He's too chicken to ask out Riley Benson, trust me, he'll never do it." Mike said, my face felt hot. "I'm not going to ask her out!" I said.

"So, you're just gonna kiss her, oh man!" Mike groaned teasingly, I felt hotter at the reminder of that kiss... The bell suddenly rang and I shoved my notebook in my bag as I shot out of my seat.

"Come on Jack, I'll introduce you to my friends." I said hurriedly, I heard snickers.

"Finally, do something about it Evans!" Casey called, I ducked my head as I led Jack towards the door.

"Jase..." Mrs Hemsworth called, I turned back hopefully, she'd tell them to stop. "Please don't ask her out during school, PDA is forbidden." Mrs Hemsworth reminded me, I groaned and left the classroom, with Jack following me.

"Wow, even your teacher is against you." Jack said with a small laugh, I nodded with a small groan. "So, when do I get to meet this famous Riley Benson then?" Jack asked, I sighed.

"Incoming!" I heard Sadie yell down the hall from behind me, I turned and crashed to the floor as the small, but powerful force that was Riley Benson collided with me.

"Hey Jase, sorry." Riley said as she pushed herself up off me, I sat up and rubbed my head as it hurt slightly.

"Hey Riley, excited for gym?" I teased, Riley's grin didn't lessen.

"Girls vs. Boys in dodgeball, you're going down Evans." Riley said teasingly.

"We'll see about that Benson." I countered as we got up, Sadie, Sophie, Charlie and Bianna had reached us by now.

"I knew I should have shouted that earlier." Sadie mumbled.

"Nah, he'll live. Maybe." Sophie teased, I pulled a face at her.

"How's this?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Jack Densley, Jase has been assigned to show me around and to become my first friend at this school." Jack introduced himself.

"What has he told you about us?" Brianna asked carefully.

"Just that you're his friends." Jack answered, I linked arms with Riley and Jack noticed. "You must be the famous Riley Benson I keep hearing about." Jack noted, I blushed again as Riley looked at me surprised.

"All good I hope..." Riley replied as she shook Jack's hand kindly.

"I couldn't tell you, all he told me was your first name." Jack replied, Riley raised an eyebrow. "You're a very popular topic in the classroom Miss Benson." Jack said, Riley cocked her head to the side.

"I am?" Riley asked surprised.

"Let's get to gym, don't want to be late." I said quickly, Jack, Sadie, Sophie, Charlie and Brianna all smirked at me.

"Yeah..." Riley agreed as she noticed the thinning corridors, we all headed towards the gym. "So, why am I a topic in your classroom?" Riley asked as we walked.

"I think someone in the class has a crush on you Riley." Jack suggested, Riley looked back at him in confusion, I glared at him and mouthed: '_shut up!_'

"Eh, the guys in Jase's class are idiots." Riley shrugged as we reached the gym.

"I'll try not to take offence to that because I only just arrived." Jack muttered as we headed inside.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Jack's observations on the group, we'll be seeing how he views them, and there's a little trouble at a carnival, see, I'm not going to do this all that randomly, I have some ideas of what I'm doing.**

**On another, completely unrelated note, I HAVE AN AUDITION! I'm auditioning for The Voice, it's a TV show, and I can't wait, my audition is the 4th of September and I'm so excited and so nervous. I have my songs picked out already, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift, I can't wait, but I'm so excited!**

**Okay, I gotta write more for you.**

**Thalia out!**


	13. Never Want To Say Goodbye Part 1 of 2

**Urgh, I hate Hera, her and Apollo have hi-jackd my mind and telling me what happened to Jase and Riley, and it's really horrible when it's Hera delivering the bad news telling me what happened. Ah, Hades, I hate myself for having to write this chapter, you guys remember that douche from... I think it's chapter 9, Edward? Yeah... he came back... Gods I hate him. You'll see why at the end of the chapter, and this will be split up into two parts, the incident and the recovery.**

**I don't own PJO or anything else related to it, but I own Edward and Lucille, and Sierra, and maybe Sadie... not sure on that... Charlie, Sophie and Brianna are people on the forum... just don't ask.**

* * *

Riley's Point of View:

"So I've lived with my grandmother ever since." Jack said as he finished up his story, even after a month it still amazed me how optimistic he could be, never met his mother, father along with his grandfather, it amazed me how someone could be cheerful after that.

"Interesting." Brianna commented as she dipped a fry in ketchup, we were in McDonald's having lunch, after a busy morning of shopping because as Sadie insisted, we needed new clothes.

"I still don't understand how you can be so optimistic." I remarked before dragging one of my fries through the BBQ sauce.

"It's a gift I suppose. Every cloud as a silver lining." Jack replied.

"Smile at your enemies, nothing annoys them more." Charlie quoted, I chuckled.

"That... is so true." Sophie remarked with an evil grin, we all sighed.

"Whoever's wallet you stole, please return it." Sadie instructed, Sophie whipped out three wallets and set them down on the table, I reached over and plucked my red wallet from the group and put it back in my pocket.

"So, what's the plan for this afternoon?" Jase asked as he took his green wallet and Sadie took her yellow wallet.

"I dunno, I'm too bored to care." I replied as I examined the french fry I was holding, there were only a few people on the top floor, two families and a few people with friends, like us, there was overall maybe 10-15 people, without a head count.

"We could shop more?" Sadie suggested.

"NO!" We all yelled out, causing people to look at us, but we waved them off.

"Okay, no need to shout..." Sadie said, I shrugged and looked at the entrance to the top floor as someone entered, I felt myself paling as I saw the mop of curly black hair, but I quickly reassured myself it wasn't who I thought it was... it just couldn't be.

"Maybe we could go and catch a movie?" I offered as I tried to push that thought far from my mind.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I heard there's a good Rom-Com showing." Jack suggested.

"No!" Jase and I protested the idea immediately, my blood rushing to my face as I remembered the last time we tried watching one of those. They gave us suspicious looks but dropped it.

"How about a movie about unicorns?" Charlie suggested, her green eyes wide and innocent, just like her obsession with unicorns.

"I like that idea." Brianna agreed, Sadie nodded and I smiled.

"Unicorns." Jase pulled a face and I slapped him on the arm.

"Unicorns are awesome Jase." I defended them.

"Whatever Riley!" Jase replied.

"You two act your shoe sizes." Jack grumbled, I snorted.

"Please, Jase's shoes are 3 sizes older than he acts." I jibed, Jase, shoved me playfully and I shoved him back.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard a voice say from a few feet behind me, I felt pale as I recognised that voice, I turned around in my seat slowly to see the guy who had just come in sitting at a table a few feet behind us, he looked directly at me and I felt my worst fears coming true. "Could I talk to you?" He asked.

"Do you know him?" Jack whispered cautiously as I froze.

"I'll be right back." I whispered back as I got out of my seat, Jase looked at me worried but I attempted a smile to tell him I was going to be fine. I crossed the distance and sat cautiously across from the guy who called me over.

"It's good to see you Riley." Edward remarked casually as he rested his hands on either side of his tray, where I could see them.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked in a low tone, Edward smiled at me.

"Always liked to get to the point huh Riley." He replied in a soft tone, my eyes flickered to where my friends sat, all of them were watching us carefully. "How has New York been treating you?" Edward asked kindly.

"New York's... well it's New York." I replied airily, still Edward chuckled.

"You always had a way with words." He complimented, I wasn't amused, and clearly it was showing in my expression as Edward quickly backtracked. "Look, I know your cousin told me to stay away from you and your boyfriend-" This time I was quick to cut him off.

"Look, I don't care why you're in New York, I don't care that my cousin told you to stay away from me, I just care about why aren't you listening to her." I said quietly, I didn't need Jack, Charlie, Brianna, Sadie or Sophie worrying, because I knew Jase was already.

"Riley, I can't live without you, I love you, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, it wasn't my intention to cause you pain, I just lost control..." Edward said, it was the same speech from that letter.

"Honestly. I don't care, I'm not interested in you Edward, I may have been at one point, but I'm not any more." I replied firmly, Edward's neutral expression turned dark.

"Look here Riley, I'm not going back to Mexico without you. You can come willingly, or you don't, it doesn't bother me..." Edward warned, then he leaned forward slightly. "You are mine, Riley Benson, and nothing or no one is going to take you away from me, ever." Edward said in a deep tone, one I thought was for the bad guys in the movies, I felt for the second time in his presence, scared.

"Look, I'm not interested, I'm sorry, but I'm not going back to Mexico." I told Edward as I stood up.

"Do I at least get a hug, part as friends?" Edward offered, I looked over at my friends, they all looked kind of worried as Edward stood up. I weighed the pros and cons, I'd still be in sight, plus he could pass it on to Lucille.

"Pass it onto Lucille for me." I told him firmly, Edward held his arms open and hesitantly I walked into the hug nervously, Edward wrapped his arms around me and I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"If I can't have you, neither can he." I heard Edward growl into my hair, my eyes widened shocked as Edward tightened his grip to hold me in place with one arm, then a second later I heard the worst sound in my life to this date. A gunshot rang out clear and loud. Edward's grip on me loosened and I elbowed him in the ribcage before wrenching myself out of it, I spun around and stared in horror as I saw Jase doubled over in pain, both his hands clasped over his stomach. Without hesitation I rushed to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder to help Jack guide him into his seat.

"Call 999." I said to Charlie, my voice was several octaves higher than normal in my blind panic. Charlie whipped out her cell phone as Jack pushed a chair next to me, Sadie then guided me into it where I could keep an eye on Jase and not be in the way, I supposed.

"Are you stupid! Don't you know guns are illegal!" Brianna shouted, I looked up to see her in front of Edward, suddenly she swung her fist back and punched him straight in the nose, I could tell it was a clean break, then she raised her leg and stomped on his foot before bringing her knee back and hitting him in the... 'crown jewels', that was going to make sure he never had children.

"Ohh, I want some of that action!" Charlie said as she passed her phone to Sophie before rushing across the room, she drew her arm back and slammed a fist into Edward's eye. After that things were a blur, Jack forcing Jase to apply pressure to his wound, paramedics arriving, police taking Edward into custody, asking questions, taking statements, I recalled an officer asking me questions and having Sadie answer them all, my name, age, guardians.

"She's in shock, we'll take her to the hospital with us." A medic said after Sadie finished answering the questions, we were led from the establishment in silence but I didn't let go of Jase's hand.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! Hate him! *Points at Edward voodoo doll she wants to make* I hate this chapter too. But I can assure you... he will live, he only got shot in the stomach(Sorry to do that on your birthday Hazel!) and in McDonald's too, Charlie, you're right, NO CLASS!**

**Eh, I'm gonna write the second half, to clear my conscience, and get back to the forum.**

**Thalia out!**


	14. Never Want To Say Goodbye Part 2 of 2

**Aww, hey guys, I can't believe it, 97 reviews, wow. 3 more and we hit triple digits, I'm so excited! So, I can't believe Taylor was such a hit, so I brought her back, well, she kinda should be, being Jase's sister and all. Now we get a little insight in her mind, now bear in mind, my neice just turned 4, while adorable and so cute, I have no wish to get into her mind, the child's mind is a complex thing. I love all the things Taylor says in this chapter, she's an awesome character to write, and so amusing too.**

**I don't own PJO or anything of such, I did however meet some very awesome PJO fanatics today on my trip. We had to find Blackbeard's treasure map, I didn't kill him... he gave us lollipops, you can't do that.**

* * *

Taylor's Point of View:

"Does Jase not like tea parties anymore, is that why he's not waking up?" I asked mommy, who was holding me on her lap, so I couldn't go and play with all the big toys in the room.

"Jase loves tea parties, he's just tired." Mommy told me warmly, she looked at the bed Jase was lying on, I wanted to sit on him, like I used to when I woke him up.

"Is it because I was naughty?" I asked, mommy shook her head.

"No Taylor, you were an angel." Mommy assured me, I frowned.

"Then why is Jase here?" I asked, mommy sighed, just before there was a quiet knock on the door before Riley entered with Lucas's girlfriend Sierra, I like Riley, she smiles a lot, and she makes Jase smile too, although they turned the colour of my pink crayon a lot, it was funny.

"Any change?" Sierra whispered in the quiet, mommy shook her head.

"No change." Mommy replied quietly as Riley sunk into the other chair in the room, it was on the other side of Jase's bed and it was dubbed as Riley's seat when she was here. I squirmed on mommy's lap and drew her attention back to me.

"I want Riley." I mumbled, Riley was sad, I needed to comfort her, mommy nodded and looked over at Riley before setting me on my feet. I walked around Jase's bed, past Lucas who was pacing between the wall and daddy and I passed Sierra who attempted a smile at me as I stopped in front of Riley.

"Hey Tay." Riley mumbled as she picked me up and set me on her lap, wrapping an arm around me to keep me there for good measure, but I was gonna be good, I needed to comfort Riley.

"You okay Riley?" I asked her seriously, Riley attempted a smile but I saw the water in her eyes. "Why is Jase sleeping?" I asked her Riley looked sad again and gazed at my big brother.

"Because a bad person tried to hurt him, and he gets tired a lot." Riley replied, I nodded.

"Did you kick him in the ankle?" I asked. "Like I do to Lucas when he tries to change my tv?" I added, Riley let out a tired chuckle.

"Yeah, I kicked him in the ankle and he went crying to his mommy." Riley said, I nodded, this was good.

"Did you bite him, like mommy says Jase used to do when Lucas tried to steal his cupcakes?" I chirped, Riley shook her head.

"He was a crybaby, it would be mean." Riley said sadly.

"So was Lucas." I countered, it drew a watery laugh from Riley.

"It's fine Taylor, he got in lots of trouble, I wouldn't want to either." Riley said quietly, we were back to quiet Riley. I sighed and looked at my big brother, his hair had grown out since we'd moved to New York, it got rid of the "pretty boy" image I saw in some of Jase's old photos, I think Riley might have something to do with that, wait, I _know_ Riley had something to do with that.

"Are you okay?" I asked, Riley looked at me with her pretty black eyes before switching her gaze to Jase, her cheeks turning a dark pink the longer she looked at him.

"I don't know any more Taylor, I'm worried about your brother." Riley said quietly, I nodded as I cocked my head to the side in the way that always got me the last cookie after Lucas got dibs, it couldn't get it from Jase, he was tougher, for him you had to call in the only thing that could get him to give up the cookie. Riley. She was very pretty and she made Jase turn as red as my crayon, I should know, I checked.

"Is Jase sick?" I asked, I was always sleepy when I'm sick, Riley seemed to think about this.

"Yes, in a way..." Riley said airily, I nodded.

"Mommy holds my hand when I'm sick, to make me feel better, maybe you should hold Jase's." I suggested, Riley turned a darker shade of pink and I was confused, but none the less she picked up Jase's hand and held it in the one that wasn't keeping me where I was.

"I'm going down to the café, anyone else hungry?" Mommy offered, Sierra raised her hand half-heartedly, Lucas nodded.

"I could go for something to eat." Daddy agreed, mommy turned to me and Riley.

"Are either of you hungry?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No Mrs Evans, I'm fine." Riley replied quietly.

"Okay." Mommy replied. "We'll be back soon." She promised as she crossed the room to drop a kiss on my head, then she left with everyone else, leaving me with Riley and a sleeping Jase. It was quiet for a real long time until I noticed Riley drawing circles in Jase's hand with her thumb.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked curiously, Riley looked from Jase's hand to me for a second.

"I don't know, I guess it's soothing." Riley shrugged, I nodded slowly, mommy sometimes did that too. I tried to think of other ways to make Jase feel better, mommy made me sleep when I was sick, but Jase was already sleeping, in my book the prince kissed the princess to wake her up and she was all better, I should tell Riley.

"Why don't you kiss him." I suggested, Riley turned a deep pink as she looked at me.

"Kiss him?" She repeated, I nodded.

"In my book the prince kissed the princess and she woke up, all better!" I told Riley, who shook her head.

"That's a prince's magic, and are you implying your brother is a girl?" Riley asked confused, I shook my head.

"No, but Jase is the prince who needs to be woken by the pretty princess." I said, Riley laughed weakly. "Kiss him." I insisted, Riley thought about it for a few minutes, it was the same sort of look Jase got a lot of times when Riley wasn't around, a dreamy smile, those two.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked scared, I nodded.

"It will make him better." I promised, Riley looked unsure but then she looked from me to Jase and I saw determination spark in her eyes.

"Okay..." Riley said, she stood up and set me down on her chair.

"I want to see if you're doing it right." I told Riley as she straightened up again, she stopped and froze in place before nodding once and heading around to the other side of Jase's bed, where I could see her face.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked nervously, I nodded from my seat and I watched as Riley leaned over and kissed Jase's cheek. We waited in silence for a few seconds before I shook my head.

"The prince always kisses the princess on the lips." I told Riley in my most-grown up voice, Riley gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

"How could I forget." She said, her voice was higher pitched than usual and her face was the colour of my red crayon now. I watched as Riley brushed all her hair to one side as she leaned over Jase again, I politely closed my eyes just before they kissed, just like when Jase covered my eyes when daddy leaned over to mommy before work each morning. I heard this funny toy that kept making beeping sounds speed up, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but it was interesting.

"Are you finished?" I asked as I uncovered my eyes, Riley pulled back cautiously and looked at me, she looked a little sick herself, her eyes were all shiny and out of focus, I wondered if she caught whatever Jase had, my book never said the prince became ill like the princess. I looked at Jase as his eyes fluttered open and I smiled, he and Riley were wearing dreamy smiles, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing, it seemed to be.

"Hey Taylor." Jase murmured, I waved brightly at him with a smile on my face until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." I told them as I got off the seat, I made my way to the door and opened it carefully. Jase's doctor stood on the other side of the door, when he noticed I was the one opening the door he crouched until he was looking me in the eyes.

"Miss Evans, I'm here to check on your brother. To make him better." Doctor Robmin told me kindly.

"You don't need to, Riley made him all better." I chirped happily, Doctor Robmin looked over my head for a second.

"And how did Riley do that?" He asked cautiously.

"She kissed him of course. Like in my book!" I exclaimed, it was so simple, didn't the doctor know this? Doctor Robmin looked over my head again and this time I looked at Jase and Riley as well, Riley coughed nervously before taking a seat and fiddling with the blue shirt she wore, I'm pretty sure that it was the shirt Jase wore to the school dance a few months ago, the one he never came home with.

"I see." Doctor Robmin replied carefully as I looked at him again.

"You can go now." I told him brightly.

"Come in Doc. Taylor, please go and sit on Riley's lap." Jase instructed softly, I rolled my eyes, making the doctor laugh before leaving the door and heading over to Riley, who picked me up and set me in her lap. The doctor checked the clipboard at the end of Jase's bed and then the big toys, laughing when he got to the beeping machine, making Jase and Riley turn to the colour of my red crayon.

"Why have you two been using my red crayon?" I demanded, the doctor couldn't resist, he burst out laughing as Riley hid her face in my hair and Jase looked anywhere but at me and the doctor. Grown ups are strange things.

* * *

**Again, I love Taylor. She's so awesome. And I told you guys Jase was gonna live, I think the next chapter will be where we find out Edward's sentence for attempted murder and where I get Jase and Riley together. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I feel so awesome right now, I'm on top of the world... mostly because I love finishing chapters and PJO. I hope you guys liked this because I am going to go and write the next chapter. Sorry this took so long, when Hera's not telling anything and Apollo's reciting sleeping beauty in your head, it's unpleasent.**

**Until next time.**

**Thalia out.**


	15. A Kiss Under The Mistletoe

**I'm sorry this took so long to update, I'll never be this late again! I'm sorry. Really. But Hera wasn't pleased with me, for some ungodly known reason!(I may have lost my temper with my mother a few times lately, but I was just getting stressed out and overwhelmed) she even ended up GROUNDING APOLLO!(He gave me song lyrics... he's not always bad) so I have had nothing to work with until a few days ago, well, Apollo was grounded the other day, but he snuck out to help me with this! Then Hera grounded him again and Aphrodite stepped in to help, so yay for gods invading my mind!**

**This chapter is dedicated to GreekFreek101 for being my 100th reviewer! Congratulations, thank you so much! I really can't believe this reached 107 reviews, I'm honoured that you love this so much!**

**I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own Christmas, I do however own Noah, Irene, Carrie, and Taylor(And Jase's parents... but whatever.)**

**(Also, I changed the cover! You get to see visually what Jase got Riley for Christmas! XD)**

* * *

Jase's Point of View:

I smiled as my cousin Carrie joined me on the sofa as we watched her father, my uncle Noah as he and my father gave Lucas a long speech on how to treat a girl, and badgering him about marrying Sierra, but not to have kids _too soon_, the show was hilarious. I had a bowl of popcorn in my hands as well, what was a show with out sustenance? My aunt Irene was watching amused from the kitchen doorway, I saw mom behind her, icing the cookies I was so happily anticipating. I watched as Taylor got up from colouring in her new book and walked over to sit between me and Carrie on the sofa, she waved to Carrie politely before turning to me, with a stern frown on my face.

"Something wrong Tay?" I asked cautiously, this request could be anything from a new doll, to colouring her book, to cookies.

"Can I use your phone?" Taylor asked, I frowned in confusion but I pulled out my phone cautiously.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked as I headed for my games.

"I want to call Riley!" Taylor replied, my thumb froze hovering over the screen as heat flooded to my face, especially as everyone in the room had heard her loud and clear and were now looking at me.

"Who's Riley?" Carrie asked as she took the popcorn bowl from me, I huffed at her.

"Jase's girlfriend!" Taylor exclaimed proudly, I blushed harder.

"She is not!" I protested.

"Don't deny it." Lucas said teasingly. "_Oh Riley, I love you so much!_" Lucas teased in a high falsetto.

"I don't sound like that!" I spluttered. "And I never said anything like that!" I tacked on.

"You do in your sleep." Taylor informed me helpfully, I was sure my face was on fire now as my family began snickering.

"Shut up!" I grumbled unhappily, but I still returned to my phone and pressed 1 instead before pressing call. I waited for a second before it began ringing Riley's phone.

"Put it on loudspeaker!" Mom called from the kitchen, I sighed but put it on loudspeaker before placing it on the coffee table. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"_Hey Jase._" I automatically smiled upon hearing Riley's voice over the phone.

"Merry Christmas Riley." I replied.

"Hey Riley!" Lucas said.

"RILEY!" Taylor cheered.

"Hello Riley, enjoying your Christmas?" Dad asked.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Mom called from the kitchen, I heard Riley laugh lightly.

"_Hello Mr and Mrs. Evans, hey Taylor, Lucas- Sierra leave me alone, call Lucas yourself!- Sorry, hey Jase, merry Christmas. It's pretty hectic over here._" Riley replied easily, Carrie laughed.

"I bet, things are pretty busy over here too." I replied.

"_Yeah, you've got your uncle Noah, aunt Irene and cousin Carrie visiting from Oklahoma, right?_" Riley replied, I chuckled.

"Right on the mark Riley." Lucas praised right before his ringtone went off, he looked at his phone. "It's Sierra." He explained before leaving the room and answering the phone.

"You wanna meet to exchange presents soon?" I asked, changing the conversation before my family embarrassed me.

"_Where do you wanna meet?_" Riley asked in reply.

"Come here! I miss you!" Taylor cried out, I chuckled along with Riley.

"_So, I'll be there in a few minutes?_" Riley offered.

"See you then." I replied.

"_See you later, Alligator._" Riley laughed.

"In a while Crocodile." I teased back before ending the call, I looked up to see my family giving me Cheshire Cat smiles, well... not Taylor, she was giving me the 'You didn't lose her present did you?' look, let's see, locket upstairs in bedside drawer wrapped up and checked on before coming downstairs this morning... no, I'm sure it's there.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Carrie said happily, I rolled my eyes but smiled, I couldn't wait until she got here. Finally the cookies were done and mom brought them out and placed them on the coffee table and we all took one. My cookie was nearly to my mouth when I heard the doorbell ring before there were two sharp knocks followed by a swift one after a short beat, the knocking pattern persisted for a few seconds.

"Is that... _We Will Rock You_?" Carrie asked confused as she paused, I dropped my cookie as I shot out of my seat.

"It's Riley!" I exclaimed as I bolted to the door, I paused by the front door to catch my breath slightly before opening the door.

"Took you long enough pretty boy!" Riley exclaimed as she stood on the doorstep, I grinned at her, drinking in her appearance, despite seeing her yesterday, her black hair hung down to just past her shoulders, something she complained about, wanting a haircut, white snowflakes were dappled through it. obsidian irises shining with joy of Christmas and alight with happiness, I took the time to notice how nice her Green winter coat looked against it all.

"Who's at the door Jase!" Carrie called, breaking me out of my _observations_, I blushed and held the door open for Riley to enter. She automatically smiled at me as I closed the door behind her before setting her carrier bag down by the umbrella stand.

"Merry Christmas Riley." I greeted her, Riley rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Merry Christmas." Riley replied happily, her dark irises shining with joy, she began taking off her winter woolies, pulling off her hat, I grabbed her hands and began helping her by taking off her gloves gently, I met Riley's eyes as I finished taking off the red gloves, her cheeks had a dusting of a pink glow and I smiled at her gently.

"Here you go." I said passing her the gloves, she stuffed them in her pocket.

"You're a dork." Riley said affectionately, I grinned at her happily.

"Yeah, but I'm still your best friend." I replied easily, Riley rolled her eyes and shrugged off her jacket, placing it on the coat rack before removing her scarf.

"Come on, I have gifts for you guys." Riley said happily, my mind flashed to her present in the drawer.

"You go ahead and give everyone else their presents, I'll get yours." I told Riley, she smiled and headed into the living room, I rushed up the stairs, stumbling a few times in my haste, I didn't want anyone embarrassing me, so I ran into my room and flew to my bed and panted, catching my breath for a few seconds.I carefully pulled open the drawer and shifted through notebooks with one hand, finally my hand came into contact with the box I placed in there two weeks ago. I picked it up carefully, the purple and gold wrapping paper as familiar as the day I wrapped it. I rolled off my bed carefully and headed back out to the hallway, I did a last-minute check on everything, did I look okay... oh my gosh, I sounded worse than Sierra. This was Riley! I made my way down the stairs and re-entered the living room.

"Jase! Look why Riley got me!" Taylor gushed as I entered the living room, she held out a plastic snow glow and shook it, making the snow fall in a picturesque winter wonderland scene of Santa's Workshop.

"It's beautiful." I complimented as I looked from the snowglobe to Riley with a smile.

"Jase, Riley, why don't you go outside to exchange presents." Mom suggested helpfully, I smiled at Riley and we nodded.

"We'll be in the garden if anyone needs us." I announced as Riley stood up from the sofa, I led to the kitchen to use the backdoor before looking back at my family and mouthing '_try not to need us_', Carrie and Lucas snickered quietly while mom and dad smiled at me, Taylor gave me a look that said '_Do it or Rosie my mermaid will paint you pink when you sleep tonight_' I feared Rosie. I led Riley out in the snow-covered garden after putting on trainers and led her to the tree far away from the house, the treehouse Lucas and I had helped dad build for Taylor after we moved here high up in the branches. Mostly Lucas and I used it for plotting ways to get cookies before dinner.

"Are we exchanging presents or what?" Riley asked as I pulled her out of sight of the house to behind the tree, that why my family couldn't spy on us. Which I wouldn't put it past them to try,

"Okay then, Merry Christmas." I said as I held out the small wrapped jewelry box to Riley, she passed me a box wrapped with purple and gold swirly wrapping paper, a combination of our favourite colours, I accepted the box without question as Riley smiled curiously at the small box.

"Merry Christmas Jase." Riley replied as we began unwrapping our presents, I found my present was a new watch, to replace the one that broke three weeks ago I'd been saving up to get a new one, along with a few CDs of my favourite bands, I looked as Riley finished carefully unwrapping her present, I watched the amazement light up in her eyes as she opened the box to reveal her present.

"Do you like?" I asked nervously, referring to the simple heart-shaped gold locket in the box, in the middle of the heart I had gotten an inscription: _If We Ever Meet Again_, I had never believed in the Underworld before Mrs Jackson's classes on Greek Mythology, but the way she said it made it so real, it made me believe that if I did try for rebirth, I wanted to find Riley in another life.

"Jase... it's beautiful." Riley breathed as she gazed at it, she looked up to meet my eyes, I saw the happiness shining in her eyes. "Will you put it on me?" Riley asked, I silently handed her my presents to hold and took the locket out of the box gently using the chain. I slowly made my way around Riley, my trainers making the layer of snow beneath us crunch, alerting Riley and I to my every footstep. When I stood behind Riley I carefully unclasped the chain before placing it around Riley's neck, and closing the clasp again.

"Done." I whispered in the silence, Riley turned around on the spot, snow barely crunching and handed my presents back, I accepted them and silently marvelled how beautiful the locket looked on her.

"It's wonderful, thank you Jase." Riley said, I knew this was my chance, I moved my presents to one hand and moved the other one to cup Riley's cheek delicately. Her eyes never left mine as I leaned in towards her shyly, I knew this wasn't our first, nor our second, but I wanted this moment to be perfect... and to give her the chance to back out this time if she wished. Finally I watched Riley's eyes flutter closed as I leaned in so I felt her soft breathing, our lips were almost touching and there was only a small amount of distance left, I took in a last breath, preparing to close the distance.

"Jase! Mom's asking if you still want your cookies!" Lucas yelled, I groaned quietly, _thank you Lucas, thank you for ruining that moment!_ I sighed, letting out the breath I held and took a step back, but not letting my hand fall from Riley's cheek.

"Yeah! We'll be in now!" I called back, Riley opened her eyes and I could be mistaken, but I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, but I double-checked it was gone. "Open the locket." I said softly, I watched as Riley reached up and opened the locket, inside was two photos, one of them was a day at the beach with Brianna, Charlie, Sadie, Sophie and Jack, taken two weeks after Jack began hanging around with us, Taylor was on my back leaning over my shoulder, Lucas took that photo for us, and the second one was a photo we took in the summer, Riley swinging high on a swing set with me pushing her, both of us smiling widely, I chose that one because I just loved it.

"Thanks." Riley said as she closed the locket again. "I love it but we better get inside before we die of frostbite... or worse, you starving!" Riley teased jokingly, I laughed along as I moved my hand from her cheek and instead laced my fingers through her cold fingers, mine were probably cold too, but neither of us complained as we walked out from behind the tree, Lucas was already in the house again, so I turned to Riley, I was not chickening out of this and I wanted it done before I lost my nerve.

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithm e?" I blurted, then I took a deep breath and repeated it. "Would you... like to go on a date... with me?" I asked carefully, I waited for Riley to reject me, or slap me or something, but she just stood there, looking at me.

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting for _forever_!" Riley exclaimed, I blushed.

"You could have asked me you know." I teased back, Riley laughed.

"And miss this blush on your face. No way!" Riley laughed as she cupped my cheek, I returned the gesture.

"Riley, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked softly, Riley's cheeks gained a bright red glow, as her smile widened.

"Yes, Jase, I'd be honoured." Riley said, her cheek was warm beneath my hand as I slowly leaned in again, our lips were almost brushing when we were interrupted... _again._

"Squirt, mom wants to kn-Whoa! Um... I didn't realise I was interrupting something..." Lucas said, I gritted my teeth and pulled back to glare at my brother.

"Again... _seriously!_ Twice in a day!" I complained, Lucas looked confused until he looked at the tree and back at us.

"Seriously!" He yelled gleefully. "HEY CARRIE! GUESS WHAT?!" Lucas yelled as he ran for the living room, I gave Riley an apologetic look before running after Lucas.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted after him, I ran after him and followed him into the house until he ran into the living room, I followed him and was stopping in the doorway by a familiar arm snaking around my stomach as Riley stopped me from going any further.

"Jase, stop it, calm down..." Riley whispered as she reached up on her tip-toes to murmur in my ear. "Are you calm?" Riley whispered in my ears, I took in a deep breath and released it and felt calmer, plus, with Riley hugging me the way she was I couldn't be upset anymore. I nodded and Riley retracted her arm from my stomach, I shot Lucas a pleading look to not tell anyone what he saw as he grinned at us impishly.

"What was it you wanted Lucas?" Carrie asked carefully, Lucas grinned at Riley and I.

"I got them under the mistletoe..." Lucas said joyfully, I met Riley's startled look and we both looked up above our heads, it wasn't hard to find the white berry plant laced around the green tinsel dad had put up there, heat flooded my face as I realised that Riley and I were standing right under it... I finally looked at Riley, who looked pretty red herself and offered her a grin.

"Third time's the charm?" I offered, Riley blushed but nodded, I didn't care that my parents, aunt and uncle, my older brother, cousin and younger sister were watching as I cupped Riley's cheek for the third time today and leaned in. Finally my lips brushed Riley's for the third time ever, and it was just as magical... Riley wound her arms around my neck and I moved both my arms to hug her waist, our eyes closed, I tried to explain what I was feeling, but it was impossible to describe... It was feeling everything and one thing all at once.

"Jase and Riley standing by the door, kissing silently but wanting more!" Lucas sang, it completely broke the mood and we pulled back.

"Ohh! Riley's going to be my sister!" Taylor gushed happily, I blushed again and chuckled.

"Maybe Tay..." I said teasingly, then I reached up and took the sprig of mistletoe from the doorway and took Riley's hand. "If anyone needs us... we'll be upstairs _with _the door open." I added for my parent's benefit before they could embarrass me and say that. "But do us a favour and don't need us." I added, making Riley laugh as we headed for the stairs. I learned two things that day... one, Christmas Carols are great background music when you're not listening to it, and two... the third time's the charm... and the fourth... and fifth... and twentieth...

* * *

Aphrodite's Point of View:

I squealed as I waved my hand and the image disappeared in my crystal ball, finally! 2 years, Hera's meddling, and a lot of interesting things and it finally happened! I got them together, and it only took... their second life to work them into a couple... But I wasn't disillusioned, Hera was going to be furious now... I just knew it, and she was going to try her hardest, I had to be on guard now, Hera was wrathful and she was a sore loser, so I had better keep my eyes on those two, for everyone's sake. I closed my eyes and brightened my mood, I could have a lot more fun with those two now! Oh Jase was going to be the perfect gentleman, nothing less than what Riley deserved after Hera's treatment of her parents. I began humming as I skipped down the halls of Olympus back to my palace.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_And pretend he is Parson Brown,_

_He'll say are you married? We'll say no man,_

_But you can do the job when you're in town._

I hummed the Christmas Carol as I skipped down roads, passing many gods, nymphs and muses, many smiled at me and I returned the gestures along my way, I finally came to the streets where only the Olympians came because it was where their houses were, I skipped passed most of them, stopping when I saw my husband come out of our admittedly shared home, I offered him a beaming smile, to which he returned hesitantly.

"Merry Christmas, Hephaestus." I greeted him as I bounded up the stairs, I paused to kiss his cheek without thinking and skipped into the home and rushed to my bedroom. _Merry Christmas to all._

* * *

Hera's Point of View:

I stopped watching my champion and _his girlfriend_ and switched my viewing to a jail block cell in Mexico, where that boy had been sent... trying to shoot my champion was not allowed, I was glad he got 25 years to think about what he'd done, giving me plenty of time to ruin the girl's life... _Merry Christmas... Bah humbug._

* * *

**Finally! I got them together and it only took _me_ 15 chapters! Ha! I can't believe this is 15 chapters long, this is my longest multichapter story so far! And I feel so accomplished! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, and I'm tired, it's 3am and I have a oneshot to write for the Jeyna Alphabet Challenge, keep your eyes peeled for more work coming from me as Hermes and Apollo have been throwing me a few ideas this week. **

**Before anyone says it, yes I know it's the middle of August, and it was incredibly hard to write this but I never said this story was going to be following our timeline!**

**I can't believe I got Hera's point of view in as well, and more from gods. Well, that's all from me for now. I'm off to talk to some people and maybe sleep before doing my challenge, wish me the best of luck and Merry August to all!(Just to let you know, I did actually listen to some Christmas songs when writing this, laugh it up)**

**Thalia out!**


	16. When You Talk To Yourself

**Okay, okay I'm so sorry! Please put your weapons down! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in 3 months and I'm REALLY sorry for that, I promised I wouldn't go longer than 2 weeks without updating and I did. I'm sorry, but it took me forever to finish this chapter for you guys. I actually was stumped for ideas for a while, then I got ideas and I didn't like what I'd written or I reached a point where I just didn't know how to keep the fic moving. I know I cannot excuse not updating in a while, but I brought you this chapter to try and make up for it.**

**For the record this chapter took me over a week of working whenever I could, I finished it last night so I hope you're happy now.**

**I didn't own PJO when I last updated, I have not tried to in the last three months, so no. I don't own.**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

_Flashback:_

_Jason and I stood on the banks on the river Lethe, along with the few other people trying for rebirth, they were jumping in, it was time for us to say goodbye, but I didn't want to. I wasn't ready for this again, we'd already had too many goodbyes, I wasn't ready to add another to our growing list._

_"Are you ready?" Jason asked, I shook my head honestly. "Good, me neither." Jason admitted, I glanced along the banks, seeing other people hesitate before regaining their courage and jumping in, some even doing cannonballs._

_"I guess this is another goodbye." I mused, Jason ran his fingers through his hair anxiously._

_"Not a whole goodbye. We'll find each other again." Jason promised, I smiled at him, he was so sure. "Venus knows better than to mess with us again." Jason added, making me laugh slightly._

_"Promise we'll meet one day?" I asked quietly, Jason tried to smile, it was hard on both of us, with the other goodbyes, we didn't get the chance to say goodbye._

_"I promise, the day we meet, I will steal a book from you." Jason vowed, I laughed and slapped his ghostly arm._

_"I'll remember to get it back before we part." I joked, it was easier to grin when we pretended to make promises._

_"I hope you don't, then I'll be sure I'll see you again, and again, and again." Jason teased, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close before I wouldn't be able to for who knows how long._

_"What... what if we don't meet again?" I asked worried, Jason pulled out of my hug and took both of my hands in his, his blue eyes solely on me._

_"We will, even if I don't remember anything thing other than starry eyes, I won't rest until I've found you." Jason said, I smiled, he was such a sap._

_"And if we do meet again?" I questioned, Jason grinned at me, and I felt weary, it was like he was waiting for that question._

_"__**If we ever meet again, I won't let you go again.**__" Jason sang loudly, I laughed and slapped his arm again._

_"You're being cheesy!" I chided, Jason pulled me into a hug._

_"You like it when I'm being cheesy." He mocked, I didn't dignify that with a response, but I did break the hug._

_"I guess this is where we start our new adventures?" I remarked, Jason laced his fingers with mine as I looked out over the murky river._

_"Our new adventure. No one said we're going to end up demigods again." Jason reminded me._

_"No Titans or Giants." I contemplated._

_"No monsters at every turn." Jason added wistfully._

_"No Camp to run..." I murmured, this was goodbye to that life._

_"No more being Juno's champion." Jason finalised, I turned my back on the river and looked at Jason one last time, memorizing his face._

_"See you soon." I whispered before we let go and I allowed myself to fall into the river first, a splash a few seconds later told me Jason had joined me in the river, but by then, I had fallen into oblivion._

_End Flashback._

My eyes snapped open of their own accord, my mind was abuzz with activity, the last conversation I had with Jason kept replaying in my head, but it made no sense, I wasn't even supposed to remember Jason, I wasn't supposed to have no memories of my past life, or my death. Yet I could recall everything, I didn't understand, was this what rebirth was?

"Oh, good. You're up." A female voice spoke, scaring me out of my wits and making me jump, was someone supposed to be in a room with me? Is there where we met with someone to discuss losing our memories? Rebirth was looking more complicated than I thought. I looked up from my position of lying on the ground, and saw a young woman relaxing on a plush swivel chair, her black hair was pulled back in a pigtail while her obsidian eyes were looking at me.

"Where am I?" I asked groggy, my mouth tasted like cotton and my voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, like I wasn't hydrated and I hadn't used my voice in a long time.

"Beats me, I've been here half an hour and I still can't figure this place out. It suits your needs though, I needed a glass of water and it appeared, it's like magic." The girl replied, I realised how much I could use a glass of water too, and like she said, it appeared, floating in front of me.

"Wow." I whispered, grabbing the floating glass and downing the water in one swift gulp. Instantly I felt more alert, ready to tackle this problem, and get over it so I could work on finding Jason.

"Yeah, much like that. I don't know why it's doing that, but I'm not questioning it, in case it decides to stop." I looked at the girl, she had a good attitude to this strange thing. I wasn't sure if she was a half-blood, she didn't look like she'd spent a day in armour, or ever swung a sword, but I saw the same determination in her eyes, the will to live.

"'Never look a gift horse in the mouth.'" I quoted, she nodded her reply. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Riley." I looked Riley over, if she was a half blood, she had two things that most didn't, money judging by the looks of her clothes, and a good parent, judging by the fact she looked well-rested and well-fed.

"Reyna." I replied, Riley didn't look like someone I would immediately hate, while her clothes were probably expensive, she actually seemed down to earth, I didn't peg her for a child of Venus, while a few of them were good, most were shallow and a few had heads full of air.

"Nice to meet you, Reyna." Riley smiled, she stuck her hand out for me to shake and I gripped it, shaking her hand politely. As I did so a life flashed before my eyes:

_A girl aged six running through a flower garden, a man chasing her, both laughing._

_The girl a year older than before getting told off for running off in a store._

_The girl watching her parents dance around the kitchen with a wistful smile._

_The girl aged ten asking her parents for a sibling and them telling her to wait and see._

_I now recognised the girl as Riley, hanging with friends in the garden, chatting about the future._

_Riley's twelfth birthday with a cousin visiting from across America and the girls laughing together._

_Riley and friends bowling, her and one of them laughing about one of the boys there._

_A dark night where the boy and Riley were talking and he held her hand tightly, the fear was clear on her face._

_A first day of high school, the cousin was leading Riley through the halls when she crashed into a boy who looked familiar, the boy stole her book._

_Riley holding the boy's face in her hands as she pretends to check him carefully, then sitting back contented, joking with him._

_Riley crying into the boy's shoulder as rain pounded on a window, a letter lie on the coffee table in front of the sofa, the boy had his arms around her._

_Riley and the boy sitting on a sofa texting each other while her cousin watched bored and irritated._

_Riley and the boy beginning a food fight in class while the teacher is gone and dragging the class into it._

_Riley sitting on the floor of a shower fully dressed with the boy in front of her, both looked stunned into oblivion, and bright red._

_Riley and the boy swaying to a song at a dance, surrounded by other people, three girls watching nearby and clearly hoping for something to happen between them._

_Riley sitting at the table with her cousin, and the boy who introduced himself as Jase Evans while another boy stood leaning against the kitchen counters holding a letter._

_Riley and Jase in a kitchen with a little girl and lots of cake, they all had tiaras on and Riley was taking lots of pictures of Jase, laughing all the while._

_Riley, Jase and friends I learned were Brianna, Charlie, Sophie, Sadie and Jack playing dodgeball in class, girls vs. boys. The girls were winning._

_Jase doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach as Riley elbowed the guy holding her in the ribcage to turn around, the guy was holding a gun, he'd shot Jase._

_Jase was lying on a hospital bed while Riley stood next to him, both of them were looking at the little girl on the chair, who Jase called Taylor._

_Jase and Riley stood in the doorway to Jase's living room, mistletoe was almost hidden above their heads as they kissed._

I tore my grip from Riley's as everything I saw began registering in my head, there was only one plausible explanation I could think of at the moment but it was reasonable and sounded solid, which was what scared me the most.

"This takes talking to yourself to a whole new level." I mused thoughtfully, Riley nodded.

"So, I can guess that we just saw each other's lives?" Riley guessed, it was my turn to nod in answer to her question. "Well, your life was interesting." Riley informed me, I offered a weak smile, she had to see all the things I dealt with, monsters, Circe, Blackbeard.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I replied, Riley shrugged it off, but she turned her head away from me. "Riley?" I asked softly, something was bugging her, I could feel it. "Are you okay?" I added, I rose from the ground shakily and stepped towards her, stumbling slightly. Riley turned her head to look at me silently, I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "What?" I asked, I wasn't able to stand the silence.

"Your friend... Jason." Riley said, I nodded, immediately frowning, what had he done now? "He looks like my boyfriend." Riley mumbled, I nodded, now that she mentioned it, it became clear where I'd seen Jase before, because Jase was Jason.

"What about Jason?" I asked, I wasn't getting whatever she was talking about.

"He died." Riley whispered, the blood drained out of my face as I remembered that detail, I hadn't thought of it much with both of us being dead, but that was true, he'd died.

"Oh my." I whispered, I shuddered at the reminder of the two worst days in my life.

_Flashback:_

_"How's your arm?" Thalia asked me, we'd become friends after the hunters arrived to help talk the other Romans out of fighting the Greeks, we'd all banded together and took down the monsters, keeping them distracted since they couldn't die, until they began dying, then we dispatched them all, sending them back to where they should have gone. After that we'd spent the past two days treating the wounded and burying the dead._

_"It's fine." I mumbled quietly, I shifted on the windowsill, making room for Thalia to join me. I'd been placed in the big house to stay for my duration at the Camp. I took care not to move my left arm much, but pain still shot through me, someone broke it during the battle, a clean break._

_"I thought you could use some company." Thalia said softly as she joined me, gazing out of the window at the camp below. "It's amazing how small this all looks from here, when it's actually holding so many people, and it's trained so many heroes." Thalia mused, I nodded, it sort of amazed me. I said nothing else, just stared at the world spread out below me, the sun was shining on the camp, sending the message that the gods were pleased with this._

_"Oh no!" I gasped as a sudden shadow began creeping over the green grass, blocking out the sun, something was here._

_"C'mon." Thalia said gravely, we both got up and ran from the room to the stairs. "CHIRON!" Thalia bellowed as we made our way down the stairs as fast as we could, she also hammered on the walls with her mace can. We made the Centaur at the bottom of the stairs, he was in full form with a bow in hand._

_"We have guests." He said, he led us out of the door, he had to bend to fit through, and Thalia and I followed him, outside we discovered the blockade. A giant warship was flying through the air heading for the beach._

_"It's them!" Thalia cried, she pocketed her mace can and joined the throng of people rushing to follow the boat to the beach. I looked to Chiron for guidance, like so many other half bloods did, he smiled calmly at me._

_"We mustn't get behind then, shall we?" He said, I sheathed my dagger completely confused what he meant before he picked me up, placing me on his back before galloping after everyone else. I kept my eyes trained on the boat as we galloped around everyone to get to the beach, Jason was somewhere on board that ship, and I would take it apart board by board to find him if I had to. He was not getting away that easily. "Here we are." I looked away from the ship to see we'd arrived at the beach, I hadn't even noticed we'd stopped. I slid down and immediately began checking everyone was there, before finding a place next to Thalia._

_"It's them!" Thalia whispered in my ear, she looked the happiest I'd ever seen her, I hoped my grin wasn't as wide as hers, I had to keep up composure. I watched the water from the ocean rise up and support the boat, bringing it gently into the sea, I would have thought Jason would have used his wind powers to bring the boat as close to the water as he could before letting Percy take over._

_"He must be resting, overworking." I whispered, trying to justify it to myself, but something felt really wrong, every fiber of my being was telling me to run, before I got hurt._

_"The door is opening." Thalia squealed in my ear, she was really excited to see Jason again, we all were excited to see them, I couldn't even contain my grin. The door finally opened and Percy and Annabeth stepped out first, holding hands and looking extremely tired._

_"Good news!" Percy called across to us, he looked around seeing his audience, Annabeth smiled at us all. "She has gone back to sleep! We are safe once again!" Percy said, immediately cheers went up from all around us._

_"But!" Annabeth called, the cheers stopped immediately, like suddenly a wedding turned into a funeral. "Before the celebrations can begin, we need to talk to Reyna and Thalia." Annabeth said carefully. The urge to run was back as my grin fell, more persistent, whatever they wanted to talk to both of us about wasn't good news. There wasn't much that actually connected Thalia and I, just..._

_"No!" Thalia shouted, the pieces had clicked together for her, Annabeth nodded mournfully, my legs buckled underneath me and I landed on my knees in the soft sand. I looked away from everyone, I couldn't stand to look weak in front of people. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Percy above me, looking sympathetic to my pain._

_"I'm sorry, Reyna, we did everything we could." Percy said comfortingly, I stood up, tears brimming in my eyes, I ripped his arm off me angrily._

_"Well it wasn't good enough!" I said before running off, I didn't want to be there when they carried his body off, I couldn't be there. I ran through the camp, stumbling a few times, not seeing where I was going. I blindly found myself pushing open a door and flying into the room, only then did I stop. I quickly dried my eyes and looked around, I recognised the room, I'd been given a brief tour, I was in the Zeus cabin, Thalia's cabin, Jason's cabin. "Oh gods." I whimpered, I stumbled forward and crawled my way into a corner of the room, curling up. "I need you, Jason. I need you." I whispered brokenly._

_"We'll just... give you a moment, we'll be outside." Percy said softly, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he took Annabeth's hand and after sparing me a worried glance they left me in the Principia. I didn't know why I chose to do this, Thalia had opted out, she tried but dead people freaked her out and when the dead person was her brother... I understood her reasoning._

_"You know something, Jason?" I murmured quietly, I slowly walked over to his open casket, it didn't seem real, he was just lying there, his eyes closed, dressed in his armour and praetor robes. "We always joked it would be like this, you'd go off and do something stupid and noble, and I'd be left to mourn you on the day of your funeral." I mused softly, I carefully stepped up to the table, where the casket laid. "Well, here we are, just like we always said, and I'm quickly realising, like I have done so many times before now. I don't want you dead." I reached out and touched his face, it was like touching ice._

_"Reyna, it's nearly time." Percy called through the door, I nodded silently even though he couldn't see._

_"Why did you have to leave, Jason? The legion searched for months for you, I never stopped looking, every night I took Scipio out and searched for you, but no avail. You could have come home the moment you remembered, I wish you had. Maybe if you had you wouldn't be like this, we could be celebrating living, not saying goodbye. In fact, I think this is the first time we've ever truly said goodbye to each other. All of the other times were merely 'see you later'." I mused thoughtfully, trying to prolong our first and only goodbye._

_"Reyna, we really have to put the lid on soon." Percy called through again, I took a deep breath, it was time._

_"I miss you, Jason." I whispered, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his ice-cold cheek before leaning to reach his ear. "Wait for me, please." I added softly before straightening up and adjusting my armour and robes. I took one long last look before turning around and exiting through the doors, to Percy and Annabeth._

_"All finished?" Percy asked awkwardly, Thalia stood next to him, Annabeth's arms wrapped around her comfortingly. I gave a brief nod._

_"Lets go." I ordered, I had to be strong now._

_End Flashback._

"Do you need a minute alone?" Riley asked softly, I shook my head a bag of jellybeans appearing in front of me, comfortingly.

"There's no where you could go anyway, we're trapped in your mind." I murmured, I plucked a blue jellybean from the bag and rolled in between my fingers, the shade of blue mocking me, the colour of the sky, the colour of Jason's eyes when he's happy.

"Well, I could always wake up. I only ended up here because I fell asleep." Riley admitted, I shrugged. "Reyna, are you going to be okay?" Riley asked softly, I nodded slowly.

"Yeah... You should go and see your friends, have some fun." I said quietly, Riley placed her hand on my shoulder, exactly like Percy had the day they brought Jason back.

"I guess... I'll just..." Riley said uncomfortably, I plucked a purple jellybean and an orange jellybean out of the bag, putting the blue one back in the bag for later.

"You know the gods will interfere with you more now. Because you know." I said, Riley didn't reply for several seconds.

"Zeus? Poseidon? Like the Greek gods? But they don't exist." Riley questioned, she took her hand off my shoulder uncomfortable. I turned my head to look up at her, I could see it in her eyes, she believed it.

"I would have thought my memories would be proof that they do exist." I replied smoothly, Riley shrugged.

"I was kind of hoping you had a wild imagination." She remarked unhappily, I nodded.

"But sadly, that's not the case." I agreed, there were times when I wished that it was just my over-active imagination, but I could never dream up something that wild, Dakota might be able to, in one of his kool aid-induced stupor.

"Great. Now I get to be on my guard for gods that might interfere with my life!" Riley grumbled sarcastically, I rolled the two jellybeans around in my hand, switching their positions.

"Not just your life, your love life too. Gods tend to enjoy messing with mortals, Venus especially, whatever makes a good love story, I guess." I mused casually, I felt Riley stiffen behind me, she didn't like what she was hearing.

"You mean to tell me... that Edward shot Jase because some idiot god _made him_!" Riley's voice had a dark edge to it, one I could relate to.

"It's hard to tell." I replied passively, talking about this was calming me down. "Mortals have broken free of the design the fates have set for them." I suggested, I could tell Riley wasn't happy about it, but she was somewhat pacified by my answer.

"When I find out which gods have interfered so far, I am going to go to Greece and..." She trailed off, unable to find a threat good enough that wouldn't get her killed. I didn't have the heart to tell her they were in America at the top of the Empire State Building, that would be an invitation to go and hit them.

"Slow down." I ordered, I flicked the purple jellybean into my mouth and placed the orange one back, I was so glad to have jellybeans again. "Firstly, punching a god will most likely get you killed, and I think Jason would prefer it if you were alive with him." I said calmly, I turned and faced Riley, she rolled her eyes.

"It's Jase." She corrected me, I waved it off.

"Secondly, this isn't a good time for rash decisions, you don't anger gods, you'll have plenty of time to regret it when you're dead." I said, Riley looked a little unsure about threatening a god or goddess now. "Thirdly, _who was the idiot that shot Jason?_" I growled out, Riley looked confused for a moment before realising what I was talking about.

"It's Edward, why do you want to know?" Riley asked warily, I felt anger bubbling up inside of me, my anger at the gods, at this _idiot_, I'd already seen Jason dead once, and that was enough for me.

"He shot Jason." I replied shortly.

"It's been dealt with, Reyna. There's no need for you to injure him." Riley tried to pacify me, but it wasn't working.

"He shot Jason. He _shot_ Jason. Riley, _he shot Jason!_ How can you be so calm about this? He shot _Jason_! I know Jason didn't bathe in the Styx, and _he shot my boyfriend_! Let me at him, I want to kill that _son of a gorgon_! Tell me where he is so I can send him to the deepest part of the Fields of Punishment!" I snarled, Riley sighed and relaxed in her chair.

"Reyna, for one, please speak like a normal human being. Two, he's in prison. Three, you're more concerned that he shot Jason. Who fully recovered, I'd like to add, than the fact he could have done exactly the same to us?" Riley asked incredulous, I didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Your point?" I prompted, Riley looked bemused for a second as she tried to figure it out.

"I... I think I'm going to wake up and call my boyfriend." Riley decided eventually, I didn't know what brought this on, but I shrugged and nodded. I watched as she began fading, waking up and then took her vacated chair with my jellybeans.

Riley's Point of View:

I opened my eyes to find myself exactly where I dozed off, on the sofa of my aunt and uncle's home, I quickly grabbed my phone off the coffee table and checked in case I missed anything, I didn't have any texts or missed calls, and I'd been asleep for forty-five minutes. I quickly pressed one for speed dial and held the phone to my ear, listening to it ring. After the second ring, Jase picked up.

"_Hey Riley, I was just about to call you._" Jase said, I breathed a sigh of relief, hearing his voice made me feel better.

"Hey Jase, I guess I beat you to the punch." I teased lightly, talking with Reyna made me realise just how much I cared for Jase, and she reminded me of how scared I was when he got shot. I couldn't imagine the pain she went through.

"_That you did, would you like me to come over?_" Jase asked softly, I couldn't help but smile, my boyfriend knew exactly what I wanted, before I did.

"Yes please." I answered just as softly, I could hear Reyna mimicking my tone mockingly.

"_I'm on my way._" Jase promised, I grinned.

"I can't wait, see you soon, be careful on the roads." I replied cautiously.

"I always am." Jase assured me, we both ended the call and I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at my screen saver. It was a picture of Jase and I with our arms wrapped around each under underneath the tree in his garden, both of us grinning ear to ear. I found myself smiling at the image of Jase, while a warm feeling spread through me.

"I think I love you." I murmured to the screen, no one replied, as everyone else who was in the house were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. All I got was Reyna ranting in my head about Edward and plotting his demise and how to make it look like an accident.

_Please be quiet, Reyna._ I pleaded with the girl in my head, she fell silent. _Thank you._

* * *

**So I tried to make this as uncliched as possible, but sometimes you can't stop the cliches, so sorry if this is terrible I feel like my writing has gone downhill, I'm never pleased with my work anymore, but c'est la vie. That's life. On the plus side, while I was working the three months I wrote a lot of new stories, so I'm going to balance this story along with the other stories I've started and the ones I know I need to update. So please, just stay with me while I get around to orangising myself and all of this. I promise to keep updating as often as I can.**

**Peace, love, I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Love always, Jeyna.**

**(P.S. Sorry for any OOCness.)**


	17. Brianna's Not-So-Secret Admirer

**It's been a while since I updated this but I finally found the perfect chapter to update with, I wrote this a little earlier and now I hath updated. I've just been rereading some of the previous chapters for this story and it occurred to me how I introduced other characters in, most of them have been introduced via school so I mixed it up a little. Also, the reason this new character has been brought in is because I am Bianca daughter of Hades has got me shipping Leeanca(Do you realise how many feels this gives me!?)**

**Dedications: All you reviewers, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona(I am so very sorry it took me over two weeks to get this up for you!) and I am Bianca daughter of Hades.**

**I still don't own PJO(But I have now read the Demigod Diaries, feel free to let me know your opinions.)**

* * *

Riley's Point of View:

"Here we are, guys." Lucas announced as he pulled the car into park, we were outside a suburban semi-detached house in lovely Oklahoma City.

"My second home-away-from-home." Jase mused as he looked out of the window, I unbuckled my seatbelt as the door was forcefully pulled open from outside.

"You guys are here, finally I've been waiting for hours, we only have a few days to hang out, why can't long weekends extend to long weeks instead." Carrie, Jase's cousin fired off as soon as she had opened the door, she was bouncing on her feet so much I swore she was going to grow rockets and fly to the moon.

"Now I remember why we only see you a few times a year. You're too hyper." Lucas remarked as we all began getting out, Carrie had invited Jase and I and our friends up for the long weekend we got off school.

"Urgh, I feel so stiff." Sadie groaned as she stretched out, you'd think she'd just woken up from a long cat-nap.

"It's nice to meet you, Carrie, thanks for the invite." Charlie said as she climbed out of the car, Carrie nodded, waving it off as she continued bouncing.

"Okay, so here's the plan, you girls are staying in my room, dad's blown up some mattresses and the boys will be staying out back in a tent, I hope you all brought sleeping bags." Carrie remarked, finally having burned off enough energy that she wasn't bouncing anymore.

"Sounds great, everyone grab their stuff." Sierra instructed, we all ran to the boot of the car and began pulling out our bags, Brianna with great difficulty.

"What did you pack in here, rocks?" Sophie asked when we managed to push the bag out of the boot and onto the ground, there was an audible thud as Lucas grunted from the strain.

"Just what everyone else packed, a sleeping bag, pyjamas, clothes, shoes, a torch and my bathroom supplies, I don't understand how it got so heavy, it wasn't when I put it in the car." Brianna explained, we all shrugged.

"Here, Riley, give me your bag and I'll carry it up for you while you help Brianna with her bag." Carrie said, I handed my blue duffel over and Carrie slung it on her shoulder before leading Charlie, Sadie, Sierra and Sophie into the house. "Second door on the left!" She called back to us, Lucas shrugged and tried to pick up the black duffel, his face turned red and his eyes looked ready to pop out.

"We'll manage." Brianna said, Jase gave me a quick peck on the lips with the promise of seeing me later as he and Lucas took Jack out to the back garden to set up their sleeping arrangements. I looked at the daunting bag on the ground and shared a sceptical look with Brianna.

"Lets start before the bag gets any heavier." I suggested, we jumped out of the boot and went to close the boot.

"Did someone bring an extra bag?" Brianna asked, I looked at the small gray backpack in the corner of the boot, it had been virtually undetected as everyone got out their own bags.

"I don't think so, we'll ask." I grabbed the backpack and put it on one shoulder before closing the boot. "It's probably Lucas's and he's forgotten." I brushed it off, we picked up the bag between us and strained with pressure, the bag was seriously heavy.

_I've carried bodies lighter than this._ Reyna muttered, she was a little out of her depth with this too, but we finally managed to get it into the house where Jase's aunt Irene closed the door.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." She informed us, bustling back into the kitchen while we began the task of heaving it up the stairs.

"Riley, I think you'll need to call a chiropractor in a minute." Brianna wheezed as we neared the top of the stairs.

"I can't do it, we'll get someone else to." I panted, with a final heave the bag was at the top of the stairs and we were laying on either side of it, breathing heavy.

"Lets finish the job, then we can rest on blow up mattresses." Brianna said, we half-heartedly pushed the bag along the hallway, crawling along after it until we reached Carrie's room.

"That heavy?" Sadie asked as we collapsed on the mattresses, I nodded, every fiber of my body ached.

"Yikes, well done for accomplishing it." Carrie praised us, I dragged myself up and began opening my bag, setting my pillow on the mattress and pulling out my sleeping bag, Brianna groaned but copied my example, everyone else was already unpacked. As soon as she opened the zip she let out a blood-curdling scream of epic proportions, with a very good reason.

"Murderer!" Sophie yelled when she saw the boy's face in Brianna's bag.

"Creep!" Sierra shouted, I yanked the backpack off my shoulder and attacked the face with it, hitting it with all of my energy repeatedly.

"Ow-ouch-stop it-why are girls so crazy!" The face muttered every time I hit him with the bag, I didn't stop.

"Mom! Dad! Call the police, there's an escaped convict trying to kill us in here!" Carrie shouted from her doorway, I heard footsteps on the stairs but didn't cease the hitting, I was not letting anyone attempt to kill me or my friends.

"Get off! I'm not a murderer, I've not come to kill you!" The boy growled as I continued to hit him, even though my arms were tired.

"Here Riley, I'll take over." Brianna said, before the boy could move I handed the bag to Brianna and she began hitting him with it, her strength renewed.

"What's this about a murderer?" Lucas demanded as he, Jase, Jack and Carrie's dad swept into the room, any weapon they could find along the way was in their hands, I smirked when I saw Jase's choice of a pillow.

"There's some guy in Brianna's bag!" Charlie exclaimed from her spot on Carrie's bed, Sierra, Sophie and Sadie were on there too. At once everyone looked alarmed.

"I'm not some guy, I'm her neighbour!" The boy said, his voice muffled by Brianna's attacks, there was a yelp as she hit him particularly hard.

"I don't know you!" Brianna replied, her attacks didn't cease in light of this news.

"I only moved in yesterday, I saw you walking home with your friends." He called, Brianna paused in attacking him, the bag covering his face.

"How didn't we see you?" Sophie asked hesitantly, he mumbled something. "What was that?" She asked and Brianna lifted the bag so we could hear him.

"I was inside my house, I saw you guys walking by." Brianna abandoned the bag and slapped him outright.

"You creep!" She yelled.

"Sorry! Ow, did you have to hit so hard?" The boy yelped, his cheek began turning an astonishing shade of scarlet.

"Who are you?" I asked, realising we hadn't even asked his name.

"I'm Liam, Liam Falcon." He replied, he had dark blonde hair with watery blue eyes. A hand appeared to rub his probably stinging cheek.

"How did you even get in the bag?" Lucas asked, the atmosphere had turned calmer and a little more relaxed, at least no one was screaming.

"You all went in to look at something and the bag was in the open boot, no one was guarding it, so I quickly packed and sneaked inside." Liam explained, that was the creepiest explanation ever.

"Why?" Brianna demanded, her face was tinged with pink, she looked furious but I think she was quite pleased someone had snuck in her bag to follow her on a trip.

"Because I thought you were only going camping somewhere near-by and I wanted to make some friends before I started my new school." Liam explained, cue the anger.

"That is... _the weirdest_ explanation _ever_!" Brianna huffed, as she crossed her arms, I did the same, mostly to stop myself throwing him out of the window to make his way back to New York like Reyna wanted to.

"Also, because you're quite pretty when you're angry." Liam added cheekily, he winked at Brianna who turned a darker pink and looked away.

"Come along, son. Lets get you some ice on that cheek." Carrie's dad suggested, Liam unzipped the rest of the himself and got out, he grabbed the grey backpack and stooped to give Brianna a kiss but she swatted him away furiously, he took the hint and went downstairs with the boys. Carrie closed the door behind them.

"Someone's got an admirer!" Sierra sung as she climbed down from Carrie's bed, Sadie leapt over to her mattress while Charlie and Sophie just sat down on the bed.

"He's not even human, what kind of person does that?" Brianna scowled, I nudged her with my elbow and smiled encouragingly at her. Carrie bounded over to her bed lithely and sat down with crossed legs.

"But, he was kind of cute in that 'I'm-Up-To-Mischief' sort of way." She said thoughtfully, Brianna raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "But he's not my type." Carrie amended, Sierra snickered and Brianna looked at her.

"Don't look at me, I'm happily dating Lucas." Sierra supplied, Brianna half-heartedly smiled and turned to look at Charlie.

"Would you like me to turn his affections away?" Charlie teased lightly, Brianna tilted her head and gave her most persuading smile. "Sorry, no can do. I'm still waiting for my knight in shining armour." Charlie declared, I laughed.

"But I don't want him to like me! What if he starts following me _everywhere_!" Brianna moaned, she fell back on her mattress as if exhausted.

"Don't worry, he won't." I promised my best friend. "Jase and I will make sure of that." I added, Brianna turned to look at me, I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Girls, dinner!" Carrie's mom called, we all jumped and scrambled up to go to dinner, Brianna and I were the last ones coming down the stairs and I saw Jase saved us two seats, one next to him and other next to it. I sat next to Jase and Brianna sat next to me glumly.

"Hey, he's not stalking you, that would be when he's sat next to you." I whispered to her in an attempt to cheer her up.

"But does he _have_ to sit _right across from me_?" Brianna hissed back, I smiled discreetly as I caught Liam unabashedly staring at Brianna with a dopey grin on his face.

* * *

**Feel free to tell me what you think, I know I sort of focused this on Brianna a little, but Hades was begging me to give him an update on his daughter's new life, do you know how hard it is to say no to a god, especially when that god is THE GOD of death!**

**Also, there is a very good reason I took them to Oklahoma for the long weekend, instead of Liam's assumed camping trip. This reason will be revealed in the next chapter, if anyone would like to guess what's in Oklahoma, they are welcome to guess.**

**Peace, Love, I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED! (I'll be updating sometime this week again.)**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X**


	18. From The House Next Door

**I AM NOT DEAD! This is rather relieving because I do not want to be dead, for many reasons, mostly because I still haven't designed the engine for my time machine, and that needs to be done. Also because The House of Hades comes out this year and The Sea of Monsters movie comes out, I can't miss those.**

**So, I had this chapter written shortly after I posted the last chapter, I swear, I was going to update, so now I'm updating because I moved from my dad's last month and I recovered this on the weekend so now I'm ready to share it with you guys, I hope you like it as much as I did because it was always my ulterior motive for taking them to Oklahoma.**

**As always, I don't own anything Percy Jackson related. Except a copy of the books.**

* * *

Riley's Point of View:

"Remind me why we left the guys at home?" Carrie asked as we strolled down another shop-lined street, we'd been shopping for two hours now and I was the only one who hadn't found something I liked, we had gone in a number of shops and I'd seen some lovely things, but they didn't scream at me to buy them.

"I don't know, when you remember, let me know." Sophie wheezed as she paused from walking, we all stopped and caught our breath, shopping was a lot more exhausting than I remembered it being from Christmas. I almost counted myself lucky, I had the least amount of bags but I still helped by carrying some of Brianna's bags, she'd found lots of things we'd insisted she buy, I had no trouble imagining Liam's eyes popping out when he saw her in them.

"I don't care that they're not here, it's almost a relief." Brianna sighed, she actually looked relieved, despite being laden with bags of clothes.

"That relief won't last long." Sadie promised. "It'll be time to go back for dinner soon." She reminded Brianna, who groaned leisurely.

"Don't remind me, I was having such a good day." I linked arms with Brianna and nudged her in an attempt to console her.

"Maybe his mother realised he didn't know anyone in New York yet and called to find out where he is. She could be on her way to pick him up right this minute." I suggested, Brianna shook her head, but a small smile graced her features.

"That only happens in movies, and only after the heroine begins falling in love with him." Charlie cut in, Sadie laughed at Brianna's startled look.

"Looks like he'll be stuck with us until Monday." She teased, I almost laughed but Brianna seemed pensive.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up in a few moments." I said, Carrie and Sierra paused to check it was what I wanted before ushering the others into the nearest clothes shop, I turned to Brianna as we began walking again, only slower.

"I have no idea how you do it." Brianna remarked, I looked at her curiously, I had an inkling of what she was talking about but I waited for her to confirm or deny it. "You and Jase work together so well, I'm almost jealous. I see the way he looks at you and I kind of hold on to this hope that someday, someone will look at me the same way." Brianna confessed, I gave her a warm smile.

"_Someone_ already does." I replied slyly, Brianna's expression turned to horror as she grasped at what I was saying.

"_Stalker boy!_" She cried loudly, then she clapped a hand over her mouth and looked around to see if anyone had heard her. I nodded, she removed her hand from her mouth and facepalmed. "I take it back, I take it back. I'll take never having someone look at me like that, I just don't want _stalker boy_!" Brianna pleaded, I bit back a laugh and hitched up the handbag Sierra insisted I carry for the day.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing on this fine day?" I turned to look at the stranger as he linked onto my free arm, he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, he was around our age.

"Who are you?" Brianna asked, the boy feigned surprise and smiled at us charmingly.

"Timmy, Timmy Telson, and you are?" He asked.

"Not interested." I said, Brianna smirked at Timmy.

"She has a boyfriend." She supplied for me, Timmy looked me up and down, making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

"Not surprising, and you sweetheart, taken too, I presume." Timmy asked, Brianna raised her eyebrows.

"What's it to you?" She replied, Timmy offered her another charming smile.

"I knew it, two stunning girls like you, I should have never bothered to try my luck. I could tell two knockouts like you would be taken, but I told myself, 'Timmy, you'll never know if you don't try'." Timmy said as he walked us down the street. "Look at me, I'm rambling, I've got to get going, I hope to see you lovely ladies again. If it doesn't work out with your boys give me a holla." With that he dispatched his arm from mine and strolled down the next street and we paused. Timmy turned back to wave at us and I saw a red bag in his hand, I quickly checked my arm and saw my handbag was gone.

"He stole my handbag!" I yelped, our jaws dropped open.

"That sneaky little rat! GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" Brianna yelled, she began chasing after him, ducking into the thick crowd.

"Brianna!" I called after her, I joined the throng of people, rushing through. "Excuse me, sorry." I called back to the people I knocked into as I chased after Brianna's black hair.

"Watch where you're going, young lady!" A woman shouted when I knocked into her, her husband stopped her from falling to the ground and grabbed my should to stop me taking a nasty tumble into the road.

"Sorry, my handbag just got stolen." I explained, before I could run after Brianna again the man tightened his hand on my shoulder.

"It's no use chasing after a thief, dear, they tend to know the back streets better than people from out-of-town, you'll just waste your energy trying to chase him down all day. The best thing you can do is call the police and report this incident." The gentleman explained, I sighed and dropped my shoulders, he was right, there wasn't much I could do.

"I couldn't find him, the weasel escaped me. When I get my hands on that little ferret, he is going to pay." Brianna promised as she appeared out of thin air, she patted my shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She apologised, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled wryly.

"I've lived in New York two years and I've never had anything stolen, one day in Oklahoma and my handbag gets taken by a 'magician'." I laughed somewhat bitterly.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Brianna smirked, we shared a laugh.

"Lets hope it's the only time I get mugged, I don't plan on making a habit of it." I joked, the man retracted his hand.

"Would you girls like a lift back, you can call whoever you're staying with from my mobile if you'd like." The woman suggested, I thought about Sierra, Charlie, Sadie, Sophie and Carrie all back in the shop and looked at Brianna for her thoughts.

"A lift would be very kind, ma'am. I think we've both had a shock and it would be nice to be with familiar people, I have a phone we can call from." Brianna answered, it took me a second to realise my hands were shaking.

"Where are you staying?" The husband asked as he took his wife's hand and began leading us down the road. Brianna linked her arm with mine again and gave me a reassuring smile.

"North Lincoln Boulevard." I croaked out, the woman looked at us surprised.

"We live there, you must be from that family car that parked outside Noah and Irene's house. Do you know the Shepstone's?" The wife asked, we nodded honestly.

"My boyfriend is Irene's nephew." I said, the wife patted my shoulder as we approached a green BMW.

"Oh, the worst things happen to the people with the best luck. I'm Sofia and this is my husband, Greg." Sofia seemed nice, she had strawberry blonde hair and kind green eyes, her husband couldn't look more different, he had wavy black hair and solemn brown eyes. Greg unlocked the car and Sofia held open the backdoor for us, allowing us to climb into the posh leather interior before shutting the door and taking the passenger seat.

"Seatbelts on." Greg said quietly as he got in the driver's seat, I quickly fastened my seatbelt and Brianna did the same before pulling out her phone and dialling Jase's number.

"Hey Jase, yeah, we're on our way back. Carrie and the other's aren't with us. We sort of got separated." There was a silence. "Yeah, she's here with me, sure you can talk to her." Brianna said, she handed me the phone and gave me a reassuring smile, I took the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey Jase." I greeted him.

"_Are you okay?_" Jase asked, I almost smiled at the concern in his voice.

"Perfectly fine, a little shaken up but otherwise fine. We met Carrie's neighbours and they're giving us a lift back." I said, Jase breathed out.

"_Okay, as long as you're safe. Promise I'll see you soon and you haven't just stepped into a random stranger's car and they are going to kidnap you and I won't see you for many, many years and when I saw you'll be tormented and won't remember my handsome face._" Jase said, in all serious.

"Jase!" I screeched, causing Sofia to look back at us worried, I gave her a reassuring smile and she turned back to watching the road.

"_Just kidding, Riley._" Jase said bashfully, I could almost hear his smile. "_But I bet it cheered you up._" I rolled my eyes but Brianna had her eyebrows raised at me.

"Yeah, it did." I admitted grudgingly. "We're nearly there." I assured him before we hung up, I looked out of the car window as we turned onto Carrie's road and slowly drove up to the family van parked by the curb. Greg parked the car just in front of it.

"It was nice meeting you girls." Sofia said before getting out of the car and holding the backdoor open for us to clamber out, we made sure we had all the bags and exited the car.

"Thank you for the lift back, it was very kind of you." Brianna replied, I nodded, Sofia smiled and patted our heads, her hand lingered on mine.

"It was nothing." She assured us, she looked at me for a few moments. "You remind me of my daughter." She mused, her eyes held a note of regret before she smiled and the look was gone.

"Riley!" I quickly ducked out of her reach when I heard Jase's voice, he was standing on the doorstep of Carrie's house, Liam was by his side. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him, holding on tightly. "Are you okay? What happened?" Jase whispered, he was holding onto me as tightly as I was holding onto him, I breathed in.

"Her bag got taken by some weasel, we chased after him but he got away. This time." Brianna answered, I felt Jase's arms tighten around me.

"Are you okay, he didn't get you, did he?" Liam asked Brianna gently, I turned to look at my friend and saw her punch Liam's arm hard.

"Does it look like he got me? No! I'm fine, shouldn't you be more concerned about your cheek?" Brianna fired back, Liam's cheek looked less scarlet but there was still a lingering red on his cheek.

"Are you going to be okay?" I turned in Jase's arms to see that Sofia and Greg had followed us over, Sofia was looking at me the same way she did when we were outside the car, her eyes held the same regret but this time her face held her guilt. "Would any of you like a hot drink?" Greg offered, Jase looked down letting me know this was my call.

"That would be kind, thank you." I answered them, Sofia let out a clear sigh of relief.

"Hot Chocolate or Coffee? We don't have any Tea, I hope that won't be an issue." Sofia added as she and Greg walked with us across to their front door and let us in. The hallway was a clean room with a set of mahogany drawers underneath a mirror on the wall, the walls were cream and filled with pictures of flowers and fruit. We were led straight through to the kitchen, which was modern, with black marble counters, I touched the locket around my neck, content with its familiarity in this strange environment.

"You have a lovely home." Liam complimented as we sat at the glass table in the corner, Sofia gave him a charming smile.

"Thank you. Now, you must be Jase, Irene's youngest nephew." Sofia guessed, tapping Jase on his shoulder, he nodded, taking my hand under the table. "Coffee or Hot Chocolate?" She asked.

"Hot chocolate." We all answered, Greg began taking out the ingredients from the cupboards while Sofia turned the kettle on. We watched as he measured out the chocolate powder into four cups added the boiled water and milk, Sofia busied herself with making cups of coffee for the two of them, neither of them looked at us until all the cups were on the table, a bag of marshmallows had been poured into a ceramic bowl in the centre and we were all sipping our drinks politely.

"How do you all know each other?" Greg asked, I looked up from stirring a marshmallow into my hot chocolate to see his eyes focused on me, they were filled with curiosity and sadness.

"I bumped into Jase on our first day of high school together." I began.

"Quite literally, but I take some credit, I point to give directions." Jase cut in, I smiled at him.

"My cousin announced she had to get me to the office and they were looking for it." I added, Jase squeezed my hand and I smiled. "Brianna here is in a lot of our classes and has been since Freshman year, it seems silly that we wouldn't make friends with her." I explained, Jase and Brianna nodded, it seemed like I'd known them forever.

"What about you?" Sofia asked, directing her question at Liam, who grinned.

"Well, Brianna and I are soul mates." Liam declared, a proud smile on his face as he slung his arm around Brianna, who tore it off her with a glare.

"He's my _neighbour_." She corrected sternly, throwing a second glare at Liam. "He ended up here because he snuck into my bag while we were inside my house saying goodbye to my mother." Brianna explained, Liam gave a bashful smile.

"I, for one, am glad to hear you're not giving up, son. How long have you two known each other?" Greg asked, Sofia tapped her husband's arm in the universal gesture of 'Behave'.

"I met him yesterday." Brianna answered, dodging as Liam leaned in for another attempt at a kiss. "He even has the slap mark to prove it." Brianna admitted, I smiled.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked, Sofia met my eyes and nodded.

"Upstairs, third door on your left." She instructed, I politely excused myself from the table and walked up the stairs, there were a lot more pictures up here but I saved looking at them for later as I found the bathroom. After using the bathroom, washing and drying my hands I closed the bathroom door and examined the silver frame hanging on the wall. It was obviously Sofia and Greg at a party, Sofia wore a grey and green cocktail dress, her hand was laced with Greg's as they posed for the camera, Greg was in a dark grey suit and looking like he had won the lottery, the caption on the frame said: _Engaged to be Married._

"I'm happy for your both." I whispered, I glanced at another frame as I made my way back to the stairs, this time Sofia and Greg looked closer to how they looked now, they both wore their beaming smiles but there was a girl between them, the girl wore a lilac prom dress that reached the ground, a bouquet of flowers was in one hand as she held Sofia's hand tightly. Her black hair reached just below her shoulders in ringlets, held back by a tiara and silver clips, but it was her face that drew me in, her dark eyes, shining with happiness and her happy smile. "_Happy Quincenara._" I breathed.

"Riley?" I jumped and spun around to see that Sofia had sneaked up behind me, her green eyes showed concern until she saw the picture over my shoulder. "Come on, I think we should talk." I nodded and followed her down the hall to the end door, she pushed it open and I felt like I had been transported back to a different time. Aside from the view outside the window, the room looked exactly like their room in Mexico, forest green walls, royal blue blanket and pillows, the cover folded back slightly, two side tables placed each side of the bed, wardrobes, the vanity table.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." I said as Sofia closed the door behind us, she crossed to the bed and perched at the end, looking up at me guiltily.

"Riley, you have to understand something." Sofia started, I pulled out the chair from the table and sat down with my arms crossed.

"I thought I understood crystal clearly, you never wanted children, I was an accident, a mistake." I replied crisply, Sofia cringed.

"A poor choice of words, I admit. But I thought it was for the best." I raised my eyebrows, my curiosity was piqued. "I don't know if you remember, but when you were six I was pregnant." Sofia's eyes softened and I loosened my arms, I didn't remember this, it was news to me.

"I was going to have a sibling?" I clarified, she nodded regretfully.

"You'd been asking for a sibling and your father and I, we decided that our original thoughts about having children had changed, we loved having you in our lives, and we loved spoiling you. The idea of spoiling another while giving into another of your rare wishes appealed to us more than anything else, we were over the moon when we caught on the first try." Sofia smiled faintly, as if remembering the joy she'd once felt.

"What happened?" I asked solemnly, Sofia returned to the present and touched her throat gently.

"You were over the moon when we told you, you poured over books searching for names for your baby brother or sister, you asked question after question, gave us millions of suggestions of names, so it seemed right that we brought you to the first sonogram." My throat clenched, a part of me could tell that this was where things went wrong. "It was a school holiday, Julia and Eric had brought Sierra down for the two of you to play together, the three of them waited at home while we went to the hospital." Sofia explained.

"Did Sierra know?" I murmured, Sofia nodded weakly.

"You asked all these questions at the sonogram, asking the doctors what was good for me and what was bad, was it going to hurt me or the baby, could the baby hear you, all these darling questions that made the doctor and I smile. Your father hadn't even been that worried when we were expecting you." Sofia laughed weakly, but it was a hallow sound. "But it was when the sonographer began the examination you fell as quiet as an ant." I took a deep breath and hugged myself.

"There was no heartbeat." I guessed, Sofia nodded.

"Your father and I, we were crushed, but this news, it destroyed you." She said, I could picture myself seeing the image and realising there wasn't a heartbeat or a baby. "You blamed yourself, you shut yourself in your room and refused to talk for a month, you had somehow convinced yourself that the baby hated you and the sound of your voice and that was the reason you wouldn't be a big sister." I stood up and moved to sit next to Sofia on the bed, then slowly I put my arms around her, something I hadn't done since I was thirteen.

"But why did you send me away?" I mumbled into her hair as she returned the gesture and hugged me back.

"You're a wonderful girl, Riley, and we love you, we really do. Your father and I, we'd talked about it many times before, you're our little gift, to show us how precious children could be, and that we should love them." Sofia said, I frowned and pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sensing a 'but'." I remarked.

"I've always felt I was holding you back, that by spoiling you I haven't let you reach your full potential. I'd let you get away with murder, you're my baby girl, but I couldn't keep condoning the missed days, the average grades, you're capable of Uni, you should make something for yourself." Sofia said, I blushed, I knew she'd gone easy on me for skipping school some days and that I barely scraped getting C's.

"If it makes you feel better, I got a B on my last maths test, it isn't my strong point." I shrugged, Sofia patted my head.

"It never was. Shall we get back downstairs, I think our drinks have gone cold." Sofia offered, I smiled and nodded, getting up from the bed.

"So, what do we do about my name, I haven't changed it." I said as I opened the door and Sofia led me into the hallway, I shut the door behind us again.

"You can keep it if you'd like, you'll be changing it in a few years anyway." Sofia replied, I stopped at the top of the stairs in confusion. "Well, you are planning on marrying Jase, aren't you?" Sofia teased, I felt the blush run out of my face and rush back into my cheeks at the speed of sound.

"Mother, I _refuse_ to talk about this subject." I spluttered, it was only after I said it I realised what I said, I'd been referring to her as Sofia in my head since I'd seen her in the street, this was the first time since I had received her letter I'd actually referred to her as my mother.

"You're my only child, aren't I supposed to be protective of you?" Mom taunted cheerfully. "I just want to make sure you're okay and being-" I clapped my hands over my ears and gave her a pointed look. "Fine, I get it, you had enough the first time." I removed my hands from my ears and she smiled at me.

"Lets go downstairs or there won't be any marshmallows left." I suggested, mom grinned at me and raced down the stairs like we used to do when I was younger. I followed her at a much more leisurely pace, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of my old home, it wasn't as warm but it was similar, and that was enough for me. I finally joined Liam, Brianna and Jase back at the table where mom talked to dad in the far corner, they were whispering and I knew it was about me.

"Where'd you go? We were beginning to think you'd gotten kidnapped by aliens." Liam grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and took Jase's hand under the table again and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You. _You _thought she'd gotten kidnapped by aliens." Brianna corrected him sternly, then she gave me a friendly smile. "You alright?" Brianna asked, I nodded, glancing from Jase to where my parents were talking in the corner.

"I think I'm great." I answered with a smile, Jase tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned in to whisper to me.

"I have to agree with you there." I blushed as Jase kissed my cheek and leaned back, squeezing my hand.

"Jase, may I have a word with you?" Dad asked suddenly, I had never been less relieved to hear a knock at the door as mom went to answer it.

"About what, sir?" Jase asked, he shifted in his seat and I made cutting motions at my throat to dad, who smiled at me.

"That was Noah and Irene, they're looking for you four." Mom said, appearing at the door, dad sighed, disappointed but nodded.

"We will be having that talk, young man." Dad warned, I blew out a sigh of relief.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but we've really got to go. So, bye." I said quickly, I got up from my seat and practically dragged Jase to the kitchen doorway where I paused to hug mom briefly.

"Don't be a stranger." Mom whispered to me, then she added. "Again." I laughed.

"Lets go stalker boy!" Brianna said, ushering Liam into the hallway, she piled the bags she'd bought into his arms. "Thanks for the hot chocolate." Brianna added to my parents, who waved, I shot a look at dad and took Jase's hand again, we followed Brianna and Liam outside and I waved bye to my parents.

"Wanna tell me what happened in there?" Jase whispered as we walked down the garden path.

"This could take some time. Have about later?" I offered, Jase nodded and swung our hands together.

"Over dinner sound good?" Jase suggested, I made a face.

"I can't go half with you." I reminded him, the main thing that upset me about having my wallet stolen, I preferred going half on the bill.

"Good, because _I_ am treating _you_." Jase said happily, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have just the dress you could wear." Brianna mused as she slowed down with Liam, I groaned, this was practically a set-up, next thing you know my wallet will be returned first thing in the morning. I looked at where Brianna and Liam's hands were joined and smirked at my friend. "Say nothing." She muttered as I linked arms with her.

"But if our kids ever ask, I was not holding her so she couldn't run away." Liam clarified, I bit back my laughter as we headed up Carrie's drive.

"Wanna explain _that _to me?" I whispered to Jase, he flashed me a smile.

"Over dinner." He replied, I rolled my eyes but nodded. I felt Reyna slowly rise to conciousness in my head.

_What have I missed?_

* * *

**For the record, I just want it to be known, Riley really isn't getting her bag back, that was really stolen. Just to let you know, there will be one more chapter in Oklahoma, then, back to New York, or two, considering I have ideas, and I like those ideas, and I think I can pull them off fairly easily.**

**But I digress, I have The Fault in our Stars and I want to read it, and I have chapters to write, so, until next time.**

**Peace, love, RANDOM SKITTLE ATTACK!**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X**


End file.
